Mine
by Xannijn
Summary: I hate her. I really hate her. But that doesn't matter to me, she's mine. She'll always be mine and nobody can stop me from having her, even I can't stop myself. Mine, for all eternity. Dark Zutara
1. Chapter 1, The girl

**Hello and welcome to my new story! It's Zutara, with implied Taang hints, but most Zutara. You probably all think "Ah man, not ANOTHER stupid Zutara story where Zuko kidnaps Katara, uses her to get Aang but falls in love with her after a few weeks!", or "Ah man, not ANOTHER stupid Zutara story where Zuko and Katara are forced to get married and where Zuko constantly tries to get her in bed!" No, this is different. It is DARK Zutara, really DARK Zutara.**

**_PLEASE LET ME WARN YOU FOR THE REFERENCES TO SEX, SWEARING AND OTHER FORMS OF ADULT CONTENT!_ If you don't like any of these then please leave a note and read something else.**

**Here you have a longer summary, just to make sure you won't go through any useless reading and the story turns out to be something you actually hate/dislike:**

_My name's Zuko, prince of the firenation. I ended up with their stupid gaang, because of my stupid wound and stupid sister. And that STUPID Katara girl helped me. She helped me many times. And still I hate her, more than I hate anything else in the world. But that doesn't matter to me: she's still mine. She'll always be mine, mine and nobody can stop me from having her, even I can't stop myself. I like it when she's angry, I love it when she's scared and I adore it when she cries. Perhaps my words and deeds hurt her, but I don't care. I'm selfish and I know I am. She wants to help me all day, I want her to stay with me all week. She gives me everything she has, I aim for more. I want to see her anger, her pain, sometimes even her smile, and her blood. Yes, I love the taste of her blood. I'd do anything just to hold her close, just to have her by my side, just to have her laying underneath me in her under robes, or even completely naked. I want so much but I can only get so little. Ah yes, I can GET so little, but I can TAKE everything. And believe me: I will. Because she's mine, mine for all eternity._

…**Pretty dark, isn't it? Anyway, I LOVED writing this with all of my heart, and I'm sure you'll love reading it with all of your heart as well. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

The girl

_The darkness of the night, the brightness of the moon, the branches in the light and my future path to doom. It's been ages ever since._

My name's Zuko, banished prince from the Firenation. Though I don't like the word "banished" a lot, it belongs to my title now. It's my own fault of course. But let's not mention that, it belongs to the past.

It all happened several years ago. Well, to be honest, I don't know whether it were years or centuries. I was about seventeen years old back then. My sister, Azula, told me I could join the family again. Of course I fell for her lie, there was nothing I wanted more than my place in the family. At least I thought so.

So I betrayed my uncle just for her, not realizing what I was doing. We traveled back to the firenation after that. But before we headed for our home, Azula made a quick stop somewhere in the earthkingdom. She said she needed my help there. So I left the ship with her and headed for one of the many villages belonging to the huge and mighty earthkingdom.

There was a woman there. She had three children, still expecting one of them. She held her two daughters close and locked her arms around her abdomen, as if she wanted to protect the vulnerable child in there. I didn't understand her fear, but Azula did. She pointed at the woman and commanded me to take her baby. My gaze ran over the children as I lifted an eyebrow, since the children could no longer be called babies. They were both at least five years old.

Once Azula tossed me my swords, I couldn't help to gasp. She wanted me to cut the woman open, to take away the baby in her womb and to give it to her. I refused to do this of course, I might be cruel, but I'm not cruel enough for something like this. I was no murderer.

The baby seemed important to my father. Azula told me that he had to kill this child, because it belonged to one of his enemies. A twenty-five year old enemy, married with a woman he adored, and the happiest man on earth since he heard about her being pregnant again. Ozai wanted to spoil this joy and had asked Azula to kill the baby, but Azula wanted me to do it instead. She saw it as a "test".

But I didn't do it. After that, she became furious. She said I could never rule over the firenation with an attitude like this one, that a firelord had to be able to forget about his conscience and principles. Unfortunately, my conscience and principles were too strong for me, I couldn't betray what I stand for. Azula was in a rage. Without a single moment of doubt, she had stricken me with lightning. It bored through my right lung and everything turned black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Days passed by, days without seeing the sun or feeling the wind. I was in a different world. My memories were alive, but my body seemed dead, since I couldn't move a single muscle.

And then, finally, I woke up. Opening my eyes had never been that hard, I felt exhausted, though I hadn't moved in days. Once my eyes were finally open, I stared straight in someone else's. The bright blue nearly scared me, it sent strange shivers through my bones. The shivers relaxed me in a strange way, when I saw her blinking with her eyes a bit and her hand came closer to my face. She cupped my cheek with it, making me shiver once again.

Though it didn't last long. She pulled her hand back and smacked my in the face, making me cry out in pain and surprise. She seemed to hit pretty hard for a girl.

It was then that I realized "she" was a "he".

It was that boy named Sokka, or something like that. He wanted to hit me again, but an other hand stopped him.

'Sokka! Stop that!' The one snarling that was Katara, that watertribe girl. She seemed worried about me and pushed Sokka aside.

'Are you alright?' she asked quietly. Her voice was so soft that it made me tremble. Suddenly, she stroke her hand over my chest kindly, inspecting the scars on it. The wound Azula's lightning had given me was wrapped in some blue cloth. No bandage, but cloth from a dress. I noticed a part of the girl's dress being ripped off, and she gave me a soft smile.

'You were in a pretty bad state.' she said. 'You're lucky for still being alive.'

I wanted to sit up, but that turned out to be a bad idea. My lung was pressed against my chest and it hurt, a lot. I cried out in pain and fell back down, automatically pressing my hand on the wound. I whimpered under the last strains of pain.

Katara bit on her lip and laid a soft finger on my lips. 'Shhh…' she soothed. 'Don't try to get up, the wound isn't quite healed yet. I tried to heal the flesh and skin, but it seems that I couldn't do the same with the lung. The wound's too deep for me to heal properly.'

She sounded kind. So kind, that I forgave her immediately. I could've been dead, so what was a bit of pain? Pain was good for me. Pain is what made me strong, it always did. I opened my mouth to speak, but since breathing was tough, speaking felt like a torment. I could only groan a bit, but Sokka interrupted that.

'Say Katara, why won't you take care of Aang instead? I mean: this betrayer isn't as important as your own friend.'

'There's no need for that, Sokka.' she said. 'Toph said she'd handle Aang. That gave me the chance to keep an eye on Zuko a bit.'

Sokka rolled his eyes, but Katara continued her sentence. 'You wouldn't want him to escape and warn his crew, would you?'

Sokka couldn't say anything to that. He left after that, and Katara turned back to me. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her: where my uncle was, what had happened to Azula, why my pants were gone,…

Wait, my pants were gone!

I gasped and looked down at my legs, releasing a sigh in relief. I had no pants, but I HAD something skirt-alike. She had teared a dress of her apart and used it to cover my knees, cross and the most intimate part of my body.

She leaned over me and tugged my pillow up a bit. Not that I needed it, but I liked it anyway. Especially since I could look straight in her collar. I couldn't help to stare at the soft skin on her breasts, though I didn't see much of them. But this bit of skin I saw made me desire for the rest, it made me curious for what else was hidden under her clothes.

I wiped those thoughts away quickly. No: I had to make it back to the ship. I had to find Iroh and the rest of the crew, so I could start my old life again. Once I'd be healed, I'd beat it here and leave this gang of freaks.

Suddenly, Katara dragged me with her. She laid my head in her lap and smiled down on me, while she pointed at the river next to us.

'Sokka's going to wash your pillow a bit, it won't take long.' she told me. Not that I cared, her lap was comfortable and - in her own way - warm. It was much better than the "pillow" I had. It wasn't even a real pillow, it was the rest of her destroyed dress fold up to a ball, and I had to use it as pillow.

I turned my head a bit and moaned in pain. Damn, that wound seemed to burn! I laid with the scarred side of my face on her lap, so I could smell her scent. It was much different from anything else I've ever smelled before. Only her scent of the ocean was something I could recognize now, but the rest of her aroma wasn't clear to me yet. Maybe I could find out someday.

Her hand caressed my head softly. It stroke through my hair, down over my cheek, to my neck. She kept doing this in a calm pace, making me close my eyes in enjoyment. It gave me a chance to keep my mind off the pain, that probably was what she wanted.

I fell asleep slowly, relaxed by her tracing fingers and sweet scent.

**I know this chapter wasn't quite interesting, or long, but a first chapter never is one big bunch of fun. Anyway, I hope you'll leave a review, or simply comment in a PM. The more reviews the sooner you'll have the next chapter!:) **

**(The ones who were interested in dark Zutara, wait a BIT longer, please. That's only several chapters away from this one)**


	2. Chapter 2, Hate

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys aren't too confused with this story, since Zuko's telling it somehow… Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Hate

The day after that, I woke up much later than everyone else. The sun stood high once I opened my eyes. I noticed the comfortable lap was a cold rock now, and I also noticed the horrible pain in my neck.

I looked around me and sat up on my elbows, trying not to hurt myself. Everyone was gone. For a moment, I was sure they had left me, but a few seconds later I saw Sokka. He gave me a cruel smirk and nodded at the rock.

'Slept well, scarface?' he said, clearly trying to insult me. It wasn't hard to know he had given me the rock as pillow instead, I could've known that even without him giving that hint.

'Where is everyone?' I asked quietly, noticing this was the first sentence I ever said since I hooked up with them. Sokka pointed at the woods, but kept his gaze locked on me.

'They're looking for food. I'm supposed to look after you now.'

I couldn't help but to glare at him. That explained the rock I slept on.

It seemed like Sokka wanted to look right through me. His gaze was so intruding, that it nearly scared me. I couldn't run though, the wound still was very painful. But I wanted to get up, my legs just forced me to walk a bit.

I tried to crawl up, but Sokka pushed me back down. I was smacked back on the ground and hit my head on the rock, making me cry out in pain. He nearly laughed, but swallowed that back down quickly. With a cough he tried to camouflage his mistake.

'I'm so sorry…' he said. I could smell his lie through any other smell, and I had to fight against the urge to jump up and strangle him, but it seemed like I had to keep an eye on my temper here. It was true: I was in a bad state, and I could use help now. They could help me, just for a while, until I had gained all my strength again. Great Agni above, I knew it for sure: I'd worship the day I'd be leaving this bunch of idiots.

And the moment the word "idiot" came up in my mind, Aang and the others came back. I didn't quite notice the food they carried, my gaze was rather interested in the girl holding the basket of berries. Compared to the two other morons, she had brought the best catch, at least that's what I thought.

Once again, I tried to stand up, but this time Katara was the one stopping me. She gently pulled me back down, her hand on my elbow.

'You can't get up yet!' she said in a stern, yet kind voice. 'The wound needs it's time to heal, you'll have to rest a few more days.'

I released a deep sigh as I thought about all those days. Days without walking, jumping, not even firebending. Man, I desired for my element… I wanted to feel the warmth, to raise my body heat as high as I could stand, to practice my skills with the flames. Unfortunately, it seemed like I would have NO opportunity to do that at all.

After saying that, they all left, doing whatever they wanted to do. I was left behind with a bowl of berries to eat and a canteen of water to drink, while I had to see how everyone else was having fun. The Avatar and the blind girl were bending mud on each others face, and Sokka was practicing with his boomerang a bit. He sucked.

And before I could ask myself the question "Hey? Where's the watertribegirl?", she appeared in front of my. I wanted to snarl something at her, it didn't matter what, I just had to work out my temper on something, but her pretty smile unarmed me.

'Aren't you hungry?' she asked, nodding at the full bowl of berries. I shrugged and kept my gaze away from her, locked on something invisible on the ground, just to make sure I wouldn't have to stare at her smile anymore. She smiled way too much. How could anyone smile like that? Life wasn't something to smile about, nothing to cry about either, the only thing that mattered in life was fighting to live. And eventually, it was the same as fighting to fight even more afterwards.

She took the bowl in her hand and held one of the berries. I expected her to leave and give the berries to someone else, but instead she crawled next to me. She smiled AGAIN and brought the berry to my lips.

'Come on, these are blackberries! Don't you like blackberries?'

I gave her no answer. Because answering a question was the first step of a conversation, and I didn't quite feel like talking. Okay, I NEVER feel like talking, but I certainly didn't feel like it on that moment.

She seemed slight disappointed when I refused to talk to her. As she leaned over me again, my eyes flashed to her collar. Damn, this time I could barely see anything.

She pressed the berry between my lips and forced me to eat it. I wanted to spit it out, but she put her hand on my mouth, making sure I couldn't do that. And eventually, the berry didn't taste THAT bad, sweet in a strange way.

Katara smiled when she saw I ate the next one without any sign of disgust, and she ate one herself as well. Swallowing it down was tough for me, but luckily I had Katara by my side. She was actually feeding me, not that I needed her help for that, but I liked it when she did this. Maybe just because she reminded me of my mother in a strange way, or maybe just because I enjoyed the limited view I had when she leaned over me. Limited or not: it was a view.

'Feeling better today?' she asked me. This time I had to answer, even though I didn't want to talk to her.

'No.' I said shortly. I did feel better, but why would I tell her? My feelings were my own problems, nothing she had to worry or even care about.

She lifted an eyebrow and laid her hand on my forehead, as if I was her baby. 'Strange…' she said. 'Your fever is gone though, and you say you don't feel better?'

I didn't even knew I had fever, but I didn't care. She frowned as I shook my head, it seemed like she didn't believe me. She stood up and pretended to leave.

'Okay then…' she said, sounding a bit suspicious. 'I thought you'd love to go for a walk or something, but if you're still feeling a bit sick, then it'll have to wait a few more days…'

I gasped, and nearly said a full sentence. 'Wait, don't!'

She gave me a strange smirk when she helped me up. Man, I really hated it when she read my mind like that. She seemed to know everything, how on earth was that possible?

I had to throw my arm over her shoulders to make sure I couldn't fall, and she had to be my support. I'd love to walk myself, but it seemed like I still was too weak to do that. She chose the way we had to follow through the woods. And damn: she was ANNOYING me! Every time my mind said "hey, I hope we'll go right here!" we went to the left. Every time I wanted to see something from close by, she chose to walk on.

I hated her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few minutes later, we made it to an abandoned piece of the forest. She saw I was having troubles with walking, since my lung kept pressing against my chest with every step we took. So she decided to rest here a bit.

She wanted to help me with sitting down, but that was where she crossed the line. I was NO baby!

I pushed her away, trying not to shout in pain when I did that, and tried to sit down myself. Slowly… Slooowly…

Unfortunately, I tripped and fell, right on my chest. Ouch.

No matter how weak this pain made me feel, I couldn't help to shout again. She rushed over to me and shushed me a bit, while she turned me on my back. Her hand felt comfortable on the wound, but of course I didn't show that. As much as I didn't want her to care about my pain, I didn't want her to care about my emotions either.

Once the pain was over, I could breath again. Sort of. And now I wondered what I was doing here. Why had they saved me? Why hadn't they just left me? I could've died, but that's my problem, they have nothing to do with that.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but Katara wouldn't let me. She kindly laid her finger on my lips and shushed me again. Of course, her finger couldn't stop me.

'Wha… Why am I here?' I said, groaning a bit in pain.

Katara lifted an eyebrow and put her hand on the back of my head, kindly pulling me up a bit. 'Because we're taking care of you, of course.' she said, matter of factly. It made NO sense to me, not at all.

'No.' I said quietly, while I shook my head. 'It… It's none of your… problems.'

Katara tried to pull the rest of my body up a bit as well and laid me against a tree. 'You were dying, Zuko.'

That sure was the stupidest thing she could have said… Of course I was dying, like I hadn't noticed! She continued whatever she wanted to say.

'I found you in the village, at least twenty miles from here. My brother didn't want you to come with us though.'

I pulled a light, probably invisible smile over my face. 'Wise boy.'

'Not at all!' Katara replied. 'He wanted to leave you, but I didn't. Aang agreed with me. Yes, you used to be the enemy, but now Azula dumped you things have changed. You need us.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do! I know you do, just as Aang and the others.'

I couldn't help to roll my eyes, and I seemed to be able to speak full sentences again. 'Yeah right, go on and listen to your boyfriend… You shouldn't focus on love that much, love can only make you weak.'

It seemed like I had insulted her this way, since she nearly smacked me in the face.

'Aang is NOT my boyfriend! He's A friend, but geez, he's twelve and I'm fourteen. Like I'd ever fall in love with him. Besides: he fits so much better with Toph. They share the same age.'

So he wasn't her boyfriend after all. I was glad to hear, actually. She never fitted with him anyway. I sighed and closed my eyes a bit.

'Whatever… If he isn't your boyfriend, then who is?' She didn't answer to that question immediately, as if she had to think about it for a while.

'No one.' she said eventually. 'I don't have a boyfriend.'

Before I could say anything more, she interrupted me. 'And now YOU are going to tell ME who your girlfriend is.'

Girlfriend? A GIRLfriend? Girls were crazy, nothing more or less than that. There was Jin, but I only saw her once or twice. Besides: that's over.

'Do you actually think I have a girlfriend?' I said, maybe trying to insult her a bit. Wasn't it obvious? My scar was dis-gus-sting! What kind of girl would ever fall for that?

And suddenly, I remembered. She had tried to heal my scar several days ago. Too bad that Aang and Iroh came in, I could've been free from my mark by now. Though it didn't quite matter. My scar reminded me of my home, maybe it's the only thing I had left as a memory about it.

Katara simply shrugged. 'It's possible. Why wouldn't you have one then?'

'Are you blind?' I snarled. 'Girls like handsome men with a muscled chest and a pretty face, does my face look pretty? I didn't think so!'

Katara bit on her lip. She laid her hand on my shoulder, and I nearly felt like biting her in anger. 'You're not ugly, you know. I'm sure there are many girls who'd consider you as handsome.'

Her hand stroke over my chest, so kindly that it made me tremble.

'And you have a very muscled chest, I saw it when I had to wrap the ban- uhm, dress around your wound.' I didn't stop her when her hand explored the curves of my chest, it relaxed me somehow. Unfortunately, her hand slid back up to my face.

'And about your scar…' Her hand cupped my scar, but that was beyond my patience. I grabbed her hand and slid it back down to my shoulder. 'Do NOT touch my scar. I don't want you to do that.'

She bit on her lip again and pulled her hand back, rubbing the back of her neck with it. I know she wanted to say "sorry", but that's the stupidest thing she could do.

'And don't say you're sorry now!' I said, probably snarling a bit. 'It's too late to apologize, it always is. Haven't you noticed? If you accidentally scratch someone, "sorry" won't change anything. If you accidentally cut someone's arm off, "sorry" won't change anything!'

'What do you mean?' she asked. 'I mean, haven't your parents taught you any manners? Saying you're sorry is polite, it's the least you can do when you make a mistake.'

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. 'Of course they did! But my father isn't quite a man according to manners, and you know my mother's dead!' Well, perhaps she wasn't dead, but that was what I expected.

Katara stood up and looked down on me, making me feel kind of small, even though I was much taller than she was. 'I know she is, Zuko, that's about the only thing we have in comment. But don't you think your mother would want you to act nicely?'

I snorted and averted my eyes, still trying to keep myself hard. 'She wants me to remember who I am, that's all. And why would _you_ care? _Your_ mother wants you to be polite, _my_ mother wants me to fight.'

'To fight?' Katara repeated after me. 'Why are you supposed to fight?' Agni, that sure was a stupid question I found. So my eyes flashed back to her and gave her a dangerous glare.

'Why? Damn, that sure is something a stupid peasant would ask! She said I have to remember who I am, for Agni's sake!'

That strange look I REALLY hated appeared on her face, reminding me of the look a child would give you when you'd try to explain the word "arousal". She slid next to me and her arm stroke over mine a bit, even though I'm sure I was the only one to notice. 'That doesn't mean you have to fight, right? Fighting isn't what you are.'

'And who says so?' I asked, doing my very best to sound irritated. But hating her voice was hard, yet easy at the same time. And with that sweet, rather bitter-sweet voice she slid even closer to me.

'I do.'

Now things were getting a bit too… Ah, too something for me. I rose up, pretty proud of myself when I noticed myself standing on my own legs again, and looked down on her. 'Let's go back now, I'm tired.' It was the only excuse I could think of, but it worked. Katara nodded and got up as well, ready to help me on our walk home, but I refused. Though I really needed her help a few minutes later, I'd do anything just to protect my proud.

No words could describe how much I hated her.

**Writing English stories really is bad for me… My Dutch/French/Flemish really is going down on it, now my brain's making room for Japanese/Extra English. Ah well, it's possible that we'll move to America next year, so perhaps this English is kind of handy.**

**Anyway, please review! Next up: a bunch of sadistic painful writing! That's why I loved it!XD That means we're FINALLY getting close to the dark part. This chapter bored me... Ah whatever, could have been worse.**

**REVIEW!:D**


	3. Chapter 3, Pain

**Here you have chapter 3! I don't know what to say, I just want to write this chapter. Enjoy!: )**

Chapter 3

Pain

Ten minutes after that, we finally arrived back at the camp. The walk had been horrible, that's for sure. I sat down at the tree almost immediately and wanted to ignore Katara for the rest of the afternoon. After all, I DID hate her.

Unfortunately, Katara sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes and gave her an irritated groan, but it seemed like she barely noticed my irritation.

'Are you really tired or was it just an excuse to come back?' she asked, once again with that HORRIBLE tone in her voice. And I refused to answer, as always. Like she didn't know.

'I get it.' she said after a while of silence. 'I'll get you a pillow, at least if you allow me to help you.' I felt like snarling something at her, no matter what, but all the words I once had in mind seemed to be vanished. Damn, I really wanted to scold at her.

She stood up and walked over to the other side of the camp, where she bent down and took something out of a blue bag. Probably hers. A few moments later, she returned to me and brought one of her dresses. She folded it up to a square and slid it under the back of my head, so I could use it as a pillow. Of course: I hated it when she tried to help me.

So I took the dress and slid it back to her, before turning on my side with my back facing her. I couldn't see it, but I know she was frowning. 'Oh, so THAT'S what a prince is like! How polite, you're at least as polite as the pigs in your royal garden in the firenation!' The sarcasm was dripping off what she said, and her words were repeating themselves in my mind several times. I turned back and glared at her, god I really liked glaring at her, it made me feel strong.

'Leave me alone, you stupid peasant!' This time she was the one to roll her eyes and she left, she FINALLY left. I saw her heading for the river, the sound of her footsteps slowly fading. Yes! Finally alone!

I absolutely hated her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few hours later, I woke up again. I didn't even know I had slept. My neck was killing me, and my head seemed to burst, since I had slept on the tree roots. But I would NOT use Katara's dress as a pillow, I'd be weak if I'd do that!

Speaking of Katara, that moment she walked back to me. Her hips were rocking from one side to another and I couldn't help to stare. Damn, I even hated the way she walked!

'What do _you _want?' I snapped. Katara didn't frown or glare at me, she simply sat down next to me again. Without any warning, she turned me and pulled my shirt over my head. I pulled my shirt back and nearly hit her, but held my hand just in time.

'Hey!' I snarled. 'What do you think you're doing?!' She pulled the shirt out of my hands and threw it somewhere else in the camp, while she unwrapped the bandage around my chest. 'I'm here to refresh the bandage, it could inflame if I wouldn't wrap new bandage around your chest one or two times a week. And I have to suture your wound.'

Inflame? Why would I care? My scar inflamed, the cuts of practicing with my swords inflamed, even the tiny scratches the thorns of branches gave me inflamed, and I'm still alive. So what's the big deal about it?

'So?' I said, trying to keep my bandage on. She kept tugging and tugging at it, but I refused to let go. 'Because it'll hurt if you won't let me help!' There was a form of anger in her voice, and I kind of liked it. So I decided to add fuel to the fire.

'You suck at helping, you know that? If you could heal my scar, then why won't you just heal my wound?' She glared at me and put her hands on her hips. 'I couldn't! Your wound is way too deep for me to just heal it, I could only hurt you even more!' Damn, the anger in her voice was wonderful. It made me shiver in pleasure.

'Ooh, I get it!' This was about to be fun. 'You're too young and stupid to help me, aren't you? Now don't be shy about it, baby girls like you should be playing with dolls, not trying to help the grown-ups.'

But now her anger was less amusing. She growled in anger and ripped the bandage off my chest, causing me to cry out in pain. My wound was still bleeding and she simply tossed me the fresh bandage, needle and threat she had brought, before crawling back up.

´Well, mister grown-up, I suppose you're old enough to fix your own wound!' After that she ran off, leaving me with all those stuff in my arms. I gave her a short "humph" and took the needle in my hand. 'Whatever! I don't need your help anyway, I can suture my own flesh easily!' Too bad she didn't react, I had many good arguments in mind.

I stuck the needle through my flesh, and cried out again. Damn, what was I doing? I was supposed to suture the wound, not to bore through my chest! So I pulled the needle back out and slowly tried to get it through the wound, but noticed that there was no threat attached to the needle yet. My hands were trembling after putting the needle through the wrong flesh of my body, so putting the tiny, thin threat through the needle was difficult. Very difficult.

After a while I finally managed to get the threat through, somehow, and stuck it through the flesh of my wound quickly, to escape the long pain. Unfortunately, it stuck in my lung.

'Fuck!' I squealed, as my hand reached for my chest to cover the wound. The needle was stuck in there, I had bored it through my flesh to the depths of my lung. And damn, it hurt like hell. I tried to get it back out by pulling at the threat - which was still attached to the needle - but that only made things worse. The threat was cutting my insides, and the pain seemed to burn. I cried out again and again after that, and especially when I noticed that I had the threat out, but the needle still in me.

I crawled over to the river for water. Yes, water would help, it would stop the burning inside of me. At least I hoped it would. I splashed the water over my wound, but that burned even more. Damn, I HAD to get that thing out of me!

My eyes flashed to Sokka's knife, laying somewhere near me. Perhaps I could cut the needle out of me? My hand reached for the knife, but a sudden wave of pain stopped every muscle in my body. I couldn't move or speak any longer, the needle seemed to be vanished in my lung. Suddenly I gasped for air, but every breath I took hurt. It hurt and hurt like it had never hurt before.

I bent forward, but that only pushed the needle deeper in the lung. Then I couldn't take it any longer. I bent too far and fell in the water, losing notion of what was up and what was down. The river wasn't that deep, but the pain took all my sense of direction away from me.

The moment I thought I'd drown, Katara pulled me back up. I wanted to breath, but the wound still hurt. She dragged me over to the tree and I felt her put the dress back under the back of my head, but I barely noticed.

'What on earth have you done to yourself?!' she asked, rather snarling than worrying I thought. I couldn't answer of course, and she seemed to notice the extra blood flowing out of my wound. She probably knew what I had done. I felt her fingers fumbling at the wound, and cried out almost hysterical when she pulled the flesh on both sides of the wound aside. My hands reached up for her shoulders and squeezed her there, trying to work the pain out on her. She winced and continued the treatment, while I kept squeezing and squeezing as hard as I could. The deeper her fingers disappeared in the wound the harder I pressed my nails through her flesh.

When she touched my lung I nearly felt like crying, it hurt so much. I could feel blood dripping off her shoulders and over my fingers, and she screamed out as well. I could feel myself sobbing when she fingered for the tip of the needle. Usually I never cry, but on that moment pain was stronger than my proud.

I felt she had found the needle and she bent lower to have a closer look, but damn: that. Hurt. Like. Hell. I growled and cried out as loud as I could, while I bit down on her neck, since that part of her body was closest to my face now. I could feel her whimpering and gasping the harder I bit, but I didn't care. As long as I could work my pain out on her.

She locked her fingertips on the tip of the needle and pulled it out carefully, causing me to groan and bite through her skin. And then finally her fingers pulled out of the wound, covered with blood and trembling. The final wave of pain made me pull her against me and tighten my grip around her, teeth pressing through her flesh one last time. After that I relaxed.

I felt I was fainting and pulled my teeth out of her neck. No matter how much I hated to admit it, she had helped me very well. Then I fainted because of the pain and sank back down, my head falling on the dress. I could feel her head falling on the abs of my tum before passing out, and her hand somewhere near my face. She was at least as exhausted as I was.

She laid there for hours, sleeping and breathing in a calm pace, staying with me while I was unconscious. And no matter what happened: she stayed with me for the rest of the day.

**Writing this is fun!**

…**Wow, I'm sadistic. But hey: for ONCE Zuko isn't too OOC... Okay, he is. XD**

**I suppose I'll write the next chapter now, thank for reading and please review! It would be very nice if you'd do that, since every review brings you closer to a fast update. And it gives you a chance to tell me what you think of this chapter/story.**

**R'n'R, please!: )**


	4. Chapter 4, Blood

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters, and thanks to everyone who will review this one.**

**(Oh, finally a bit of darkness! Let's ignore MISTER icyblossom3's UNSIGNED flame-alike review and continue!)**

Chapter 4

Blood

The moment I woke up, the sun was setting. Katara's head was moved from my tum to my chest, next to my now sutured wound. She had probably fixed that while I was unconscious. The look on her face told me she was still tired, since she hadn't even tried to wrap the bandage around me. Maybe I should do that myself.

So I tried to push her off me carefully, but she woke up. She yawned and stretched her arms, before pushing herself up on her elbows. 'Are you alright, Zuko?' she asked. This time I felt no urge to snarl at her, after all she HAD helped me.

'Perfectly fine.' I answered. She smiled and crawled up, tugging the dress under my head a bit more. 'Good.' she replied. 'Now just rest, it'll do you well.'

She stood up and turned, ready to leave. But I couldn't just let her go now, she had helped me so well! I couldn't just ignore that fact. So I grabbed her by her ankle and stopped her, as her blue eyes flashed back to me.

'Thank you.' I said. And believe me: I meant it. I really, really meant it. She stared at me, like she didn't believe me at first, and gave me a warm smile afterwards. 'Anytime.' Then she left, and I simply followed her with my gaze.

Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night, I was sick of resting. My legs were begging me to stand up and walk around a bit, but I didn't want to wake anyone up. I had been thinking a lot the past few hours. And especially about Iroh, where could he be? What would have happened to him? I felt like I should leave this place and look for him, but my wound wasn't perfectly healed yet. The needle incident even made things worse.

Eventually I decided to get up, since sitting under that tree only made me puzzle over Iroh even more. I passed the three sleeping bags and earthen tent, and couldn't help but to notice Katara's bag being empty. Where had she gone? Not that I cared, I was rather curious.

After that I heard someone splashing in the river, and that answered my question. I walked through the bushes and ignored the pain in my chest. Behind those bushes, I saw Katara, practicing her waterbending with the water of the river. She gasped and dropped the spurt of water she held up in surprise when she saw me.

'Zuko?' she asked, like she didn't know who I am. 'What are you doing here? You're supposed to rest!'

'I'm not tired.' was my answer. She frowned and shook her head, while she placed her hands on her hips. I kind of liked it when she did that. It made her look angry, and I liked it when she was angry.

'Just go back to the camp and get some rest, you need it. Besides: you shouldn't be walking, especially not alone. Your wound needs it's time to heal.'

Not alone, huh? Sounded fair to me. 'Then walk with me.' Oh wait, what was I saying? I WANTED to be alone, and she would only irritate me once again. Unfortunately, my words were out before I could even care. She gave me a smile - an awful, _friendly _smile - and stepped out of the water, bending the water out of her under robes. She kind of looked better in her under robes, her caramel skin color matched nicely with the white cloth, and I could see much more of her body than when she wore her dress. If only she would be angry, that would have made things so much nicer.

She took her dress back on - in spite of me - and took my hand, pulling me with her in the woods. I could walk on my own now, surprising enough. It seemed like the suturing had stopped part of the pain.

My eyes flashed to the wound in her neck. I shouldn't have bitten her that hard, I thought. But I couldn't help it. It all hurt so much, I just had to react my pain on something. Unfortunately for her, she had been the thing closest to my mouth. I had tasted her blood in my mouth, and strange enough I liked it. No matter how sadistic that may sound.

I stopped her and pointed at the wound. 'Sorry about that, I was frustrated.' I hated telling her I was sorry, but I hated so many things. I hated HER as well, even though she had helped me out many times. She placed her fingers on the wound and I remembered the taste of her blood again. Man, that had been so sweet…

'Oh, don't let it bother you.' she said. 'It does sting a bit, you have very sharp teeth.' I couldn't control myself, so I put my hand on the wound. She was still bleeding a bit. I stroke one of my fingers over the blood, while I looked down on her. 'It'll heal.'

She nodded and walked on, while I inspected the blood on my fingertip. Yes, that was her blood. I felt like I could recognize it anywhere.

I gave my finger a quick, almost invisible lick and shivered. Ah yes, that was the taste I liked. I used to think I liked rice or roast duck quite a lot, but now I knew nothing could beat her blood. Unbelievable how sweet that tasted! She looked up at me and lifted an eyebrow when she felt me shivering.

'Are you cold?' she asked. I simply nodded, but was barely aware of what she said or did. She bit on her lip and stopped, ready to turn. 'Shall we go back, then?'

'No, no, I'm fine!' I said quickly. I didn't want to go back for the camp already, I wanted to stretch my legs after all. And her company was… Amusing me somehow. She shrugged and walked on, still holding my hand. My eyes flashed to the tracks of blood on her back, where I had bored my nails through her skin. That had felt great too.

She decided to stop, since we were too far from the camp. I sat down next to her, trying not to hurt myself, and stared at the moon. At least I pretended to. My eyes were actually focused on her chest. Not bad, not bad at all. Her breasts seemed to have _the_ perfect size, and they were shaped brilliantly. Not all round and ball-shaped like most breasts, but nicely surging from her chest to her nipple. Under that everything was round, seducing, like they were shaped for my hand to fit around it.

I slid closer and had a closer look. Strange enough, I had never shown any interest for any woman's chest, but Katara's was different. Katara's were nice and inviting, other's were too big or too small. Hers were perfect.

I wished I could just grab one of her breasts right away, but I couldn't. I'd scare her. And once I'd scare her she'd run, or she'd hate me, or she'd smack me in the face. But still, I felt like it was worth the shot.

After a moment of doubt, I pushed her down and she gasped in surprise. I could feel her trembling when her head hit a rock, but I didn't care. That wasn't my problem after all.

I ran my tongue over the tasty wound in her neck and could hear myself groaning, it tasted SO good! My hand wanted to reach for her breast, but Katara's whimpering made that hard for me. So I decided to keep it at the licking.

She cried out when she felt me biting her again, aiming for more blood. _Come one, girl, bleed! _my mind said. But eventually, I turned back to normal. I gasped and shot up, looking down on her and rubbing the blood off my lips with my sleeve. What on earth was wrong with me? What had I done to her? I barely remembered.

'I am so sorry!' I said, rather squealing it. Damn, she made me feel weak again! She breathed heavily and covered the wound with her hand, looking up at me with a strange form of fear in her eyes. And surprising enough, I liked that look. She looked so vulnerable, so beautiful when that fear dripped off her face. But I had to find an excuse now, and really fast too.

'I… I thought that licking would help against the pain, but it seems like the licking only made the bleeding worse. I'm sorry about that.' Ah yes, that was a wonderful excuse. 'I should have warned you.' I added.

She swallowed something down her throat and crawled up, fear still covering her face. That wonderful fear. 'You… You startled me.'

I knew I had, but whatever. It had tasted good, _very_ good. God, no words could describe how much I adored the taste of her blood! This only made my hunger grow, but on that moment I barely noticed. It was afterwards when the real trouble would start. Not for me, but for her.

And man, she sure was in trouble.

**There, it's dark, happy now?! Huh? Huh? Ah- why should I care about one stupid UNSIGNED review telling me it isn't dark enough. Like I said: BE PATIENCED! **

**Okay, it wasn't REALLY dark, but darker than the first chapters.**

**Anyway, please review. It would be wonderful if you'd review. **

**Oh, BTW, there are spoilers for the next chapter. Some of you have seen it/read it, but anyone who hasn't, don't. It's better to wait and then just read it once it's sent in. And remember: the more you review, the sooner the update will be sent in!**


	5. Chapter 5, Mine

**Okay… What should happen next? Ah, I'll figure something out. ENJOY!**

**Oh, references to certain tiny-winy forms of adult content, I thought I should just warn you for that.**

Chapter 5

Mine

The next day, I woke up under the tree again. As I inhaled the morning scent, the first thing I smelled was the scent of Katara's dress under my head. It reminded me of her blood, her anger, her fear. She was so hot when she was angry, so beautiful when she has afraid, and even just the thought of her blood seemed to arouse me. What would it be like to have her underneath me, whimpering in fear and blood covering her neck? I imagined it, and before I knew it I was groaning quietly. Oh man, that would be great.

After that I smacked myself in the face, and any track of arousal on my body and in my mind disappeared. Wrong thoughts! Wrong thoughts! I hated her, I hated her more than anything else on the world. She was supposed to be somewhere locked away in the back of my mind, but the image of her breasts and bleeding neck kept appearing in front of my eyes again and again.

The Avatar appeared in front of me and gave me a dumb, happy-alike smile. 'Hi!' he cheered. 'Aren't you going to try to catch me this time?'

I shook my head. Of course not, I would never be able to go back home anyway. Besides: the kid started to work on my nerves by now. His never ending smile, his awfully happy face, even the freaky arrow on his bald head was horrible. Luckily for me, the blind earthbender called him. He stood up and gave me a stupid wave, before rushing over to her almost immediately.

I noticed Katara washing some bandages in the river, and I couldn't help to smirk on the sight I had this time. She always bent down to soak the cloth with the water of the river, and every time she bent the dress tightened around her behind. If I could I would've crawled up and grabbed that nice ass of her with both of my hands, but I had used most of my strength last night. But when I felt a part of my anatomy playing against me again, I came back to normal. More bad thoughts, damn! Couldn't I just remain normal for one single minute?

I had to focus my mind on something else, just to get rid of those horrible thoughts. Usually when I felt strange or bored, I went to the deck and practiced my firebending. Perhaps I could try that here as well?

So I crawled back up - not without any effort - and left the camp, to look for a decent place where I could bend my element. And this time I wanted to be alone. Not even Katara was allowed to follow me, she could only distract me, and that was the last thing I could use.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fuck, fuck and triple fuck! Even my firebending was working against me! First my mind, then my hormones and now my own firebending! Since firebending come from the breath, I nearly killed myself every time I tried to bend a few flames. My lung needed more time, but I HAD no time, I HAD to firebend!

But once I felt my wound slowly started to rip open again, I decided to stop anyway. I sat down against one of the trees near me and looked up at the sky. Luckily I had chosen a nice, abandoned place of the woods. Without Katara near me my hormones couldn't…

'Hey, Zuko! So there you are!'

…take me over once again.

Katara ran towards me and seemed to be furious. Yes, she was angry again! The fury look in her eyes was wonderful, I even liked the way she poked her finger against my chest as she snarled at me. The sound of her snarling seemed like music, a never ending song I'd worship forever.

And before I even realized, my hormones came up again. I took the hand she used to poke against my chest and brought it up to my lips, enjoying the sudden silence somehow. 'I like you when you're angry.' I said, even though the healthy part of my mind didn't want me to. After that I kissed all her fingertips, from her thumb to her pink, adding in a few innocent licks. She stared up at me, her eyes filled with question, doubt and also a form of fear. Oh, that precious fear of hers.

'Wha… What are you doing?' she asked, curiosity and fear making her voice sing his song in my mind. That sounded gorgeous, if only I could make her sing the song more often. I smirked and nibbled on one of her nails, while I brought my other hand up to her face. 'Whatever I want to.' I replied. She wanted to say something more, I think, but swallowed her words back in. Once my hand cupped her cheek, I came a step closer to make sure I could feel the warmth of her body, the warmth her blood circulated through her fabulous body.

With the nail of my thumb and a finger I pinched her in her cheek, causing her to gasp and a tiny drip of blood appear on her skin. I pulled her face closer to mine and bent forward, to lick the blood off her face. I could feel her tremble against me, the more I licked the more the shivered. Whether it was in fear or joy was a question I couldn't answer, but I knew one thing: she knew it was me. She knew it was me who licked her, who made her shiver, who made her tremble. And that made me strong.

I dropped her hand and slid my free arm around her waist, pulling her against me to reach the blood better. Kissing and licking the scratch, I barely heard the words she said.

'Z… Zuko, you- You're licking me. Please, don't-' She gasped again the moment I bit down on the scratch, but unfortunately there barely was more blood than before. Though I liked it, I enjoyed the taste of the blood I could reach now, and aimed for more by biting her again. She tried to push me away - weakly, that is - but I wouldn't let go.

She shivered again and pulled her head away from me. 'Stop! You're hurting me!' she squealed. I smirked once again and pulled her cheek back to my lips. Holding her in a firm, locked grip with one arm now, my free hand fingered for the knife in my boot. She cried out when she saw me holding the sharp side of the knife against her cheek, pressing in through her skin just a bit and causing more blood to drip out of the cut. As if it was my drug, I ran my tongue over my knife to taste the blood wasted on the metal, before throwing the knife somewhere near me. I licked and sucked the wound again and again, once again oblivious for her words. Only the fear in her voice amused me.

'Please, please stop! You're scaring me, Zuko, just stop!' Poor girl, she must have been terrified. But man, that blood tasted wonderful… So sweet, so warm, so… Katara.

After a while I pulled back and looked down on her, licking the last marks of blood on my lips, even though there was much left. And yes, she was terrified. The wound on her cheek still bled, and I stroke my finger over it to catch some blood, before bringing it up to her lips. I stroke the blood over her lips and pulled her even closer against me, smirking and enjoying the fear in her eyes as the blood dripped off my lips.

'You're mine.' I said. And I didn't just say it, I meant it. She was mine. She really, really was mine. Of course, she didn't understand me right away. 'What are you doing?' she asked, her voice higher than normal. Fear could do so many nice things to her, even her voice sounded better with a nice doses of fear.

'You're mine!' I repeated, only louder and harsher this time. She squealed something I couldn't consider as English and shook her head.

'I… I don't understand, I-'

'You're mine!' My voice seemed to be raising with anger, somehow. Because she wouldn't listen. Tears streamed down her face as I took back my knife, playing with it a bit while I licked the wound again. Her blood mixed with tears seemed to taste even better.

'N… No, no I'm not!' she snapped, still as terrified as before, maybe even more. I smirked and held the knife up by the wound in her neck, looking down at the wonderful pounds of fear and tears her eyes had become now.

'You have no choice.'

She sobbed, oh man I loved the sound of her sobbing, and bit on her lip, as she felt me licking at the wound again. The moment I grabbed her behind with both of my hands - I've been wanting to do that - she cried out in… Fear? Surprise? Perhaps disgust? Whatever it was, I liked it.

'Say it!' I demanded, giving the flesh of her behind firm squeezes. She whimpered and wrestled against me, and that really was amusing me. After a few moments she still hadn't said anything, so I decided to force her. She HAD to say it. So I warmed my hands and caused her to scream in pain when I massaged her behind with those hands, heat rushing through her spine up to her face.

'You're mine, now say it!' It wasn't THAT hard, she just had to say it and then I'd stop. Even though this was very entertaining. She sobbed and squeezed her eyes together in pain, while she did her very best to escape my hands. I brought more heat down to my hands, but she just screamed. It was obvious: this needed more violence.

So I pulled her up, my hands still locked around her bum, and bit down on her neck brutally, growling as I pressed my teeth through her flesh. She cried out almost hysterical and pulled me tighter against her, trying to weaken the pain. Eventually she gave up.

'I'm yours! I'm yours!' she cried. Once I heard those words, I smirked and pulled my teeth out of her neck. She was still crying and shivered lightly, releasing a held up sob once I licked the new wound. This one was bleeding a lot, I absolutely LOVED it!

I knew something was wrong with me but I didn't care. Katara was mine, she knew she was, and that's the only thing that counted. I ran my tongue up over her neck, bringing some blood with me as I licked her scratch again. I stroke two fingers over the wound a bit and brought it up to her lips, leaning back a bit to have a better look at her as she looked up in my eyes.

'Mine.'

**You probably all think that this is the end, but nope: it isn't. This isn't good enough to be the actual end, this is where the dark Zutara just begins. Anyway, please review, because there sure is something to review about in this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6, Monster

**Hmm… You know, I- Ah, what the heck, it's none of your business so I'll just write on!**

Chapter 6

Monster

After enjoying her body and tasting her blood a few more times, I was sated for today. Katara was still crying and hid her sobs in my chest, leaning against me and still begging me to stop. I tried to sooth her by stroking my hand up and down over her back.

'Shh…' I shushed. 'You've been a good girl, now calm down. It's just blood.' She sobbed again and squeezed in my shoulder a bit, shaking her head and shedding a few more tears.

'What is wrong with you?' she asked, nearly whispering it. Crying had demanded all her energy and all my pleasure. I was the one to shake my head now and lifted her face up by her chin, to have a better look in her eyes. 'Nothing is wrong with me. You're mine, that's all.'

She began to cry again, muffling her face in my neck. She probably was terrified, afraid of what I had done and said, but I didn't care. One day she'd have to accept her destiny and then I'd have her all for myself. All it needed was time, and of course some action as well. I had to make clear she's mine.

I kissed her tears away and bent down to lick the large wound in her neck one more time, before walking back to the camp, her hand firmly locked with mine.

'We're going back.' I announced. 'But remember: you're mine. You'll _always_ be mine.'

'What is wrong with you?!' she asked again, only harsher this time. 'This isn't who you are, you're Zuko! Why are you doing this?'

'Why?' I repeated after her. 'Because you're mine, that's why! And that's also all you have to know.' She wanted to speak again, but I didn't want to hear her nagging again. Why couldn't she just listen to me? She's mine, end of story.

To shut her up, I pinned her by her wrists against a tree and pressed my lips fiercely on hers, pushing my entire body against hers. She was stuck between me and the tree and I claimed what I owned. Her lips, body, blood, I owned it all. She didn't resist, since she had no energy or will to fight left. I could do anything I wanted.

I let go of her wrists, since I knew she wouldn't run anyway, and slid my hands over her body. Waist, breasts, chest, legs, bum… I didn't know where to start. There was no sign of resistant on her body: all she did was whimpering and moaning when I touched her anywhere she didn't want me to. Poor girl, she probably felt exhausted. After all I had surprised her.

My hands were stuck on her breasts mostly. I desired those, firmly squeezing her there and running my tongue over her tender neck. I groaned and still kissed her fiercely, enjoying the way she whimpered very, very much.

Eventually I let go of her, walking on towards the camp. But before we continued, I stopped her and pulled my knife, holding it up by her face. She whimpered and released a short gasp as I pressed the knife against her face just a little.

'If you tell anyone I'll kill you.' I threatened, pressing the knife harder against her skin to tease her a bit. She nodded and swallowed a sob back down, trying to avoid the knife a bit. I was glad I had threatened on her like that, or else she would have told her brother and the others. And then they would have sent me away, after kicking my ass that is. Not that I'd let go of her. Like I said: she's mine. She said it herself. I would NEVER let her go.

After that I pushed her through the bushes, so she was first to arrive back at the camp. Covering the wound on her neck and cheek with one hand, she walked on and swallowed some tears back down as she rushed over to the river, trying not to sit in sight when she washed the blood off her face. I sat back down at the tree and watched her. For hours and hours I just watched her, thinking about the next time I'd have her for my own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Time was working on my nerves. I had been watching her for about three hours, enjoying the way she cooked, washed, ate and breathed, but never talked. I had scared her, that's for sure, so she probably no longer dared to talk.

I took the knife I had back and stared at it, releasing a deep sigh. It wasn't the knife uncle Iroh once gave me luckily, it was just one of the other knifes I carried. Too bad I couldn't bend, because if I could I would've used my fire to play with her. That would have been very amusing.

She looked up at me when she saw me staring at the knife. Maybe she had thought I'd use it on her again, but I didn't feel like doing that for the moment. I did feel like teasing her, but not with knifes. That had scared her too much. And even though I loved her fear, I didn't want to hurt her.

I bit on my lip and averted my eyes. I really had scared her, hadn't I? She deserved better than that. Yes, she was mine, but she also had her feelings.

So I got up, trying not to harm my lung too much, and walked over to her. She gasped when I appeared behind her and turned, the same kind of fear still drenching her eyes. I tried to stay calm, normal, human.

'What're you doing?' I asked. She swallowed something down her throat and her hand shot up to the wound in her neck almost immediately.

'P… please, please don't hurt me again…' she whispered, trying not to let her voice dance with fear. But I could hear her song of fear through any other sound. It was lovely.

Smacking those thoughts away, I brought my hand down to my boot. She gasped again and stepped back when she saw me pulling the knife again. But instead of using it on her, I tossed it away somewhere near me. 'I won't.'

She swallowed something down her throat again and came a bit closer. I rubbed the back of my neck and took her hand in mine. 'Wanna go for a walk?' I asked, still fighting against the urge to bite her, just to reach the blood I adored. She nodded quietly and walked with me, keeping a safe distance from me. I understood that. Fear could do so much.

But quickly, without her noticing, I kicked the knife back up so I could catch it, hiding it in my pocket. You never knew.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several minutes later, we were walking through the forest. Just walking. The sun was gone, she had made room for the moon to take her place in the sky. I wondered where the Avatar and his other friends had gone, since I hadn't heard too much of them the past few hours.

'Where are the others?' I asked, breaking the silence. Katara tried to avoid my gaze and stepped a bit further away from me.

'I… I think they're off to find a new place to build our camp, since the firenation's getting too close to this one. I had to stay with you.'

I couldn't help to smirk. So the morons were gone? I was all alone with my girl? This was about to be fun.

No, bad thoughts, again! I smacked myself in the face, luckily Katara didn't notice, and took a deep breath. I certainly wanted to play with her for the moment, but that would scare her again. However… Just playing a BIT, that couldn't harm her, right?

I smirked down upon her and gave her arm a strong tug, pulling her closer to me. 'So we're all alone, huh?' I noticed she had troubles with nodding, still avoiding my gaze. Damn, I hated it when she did that. Every time she averted her eyes, I couldn't see the fear in her gaze. No anger or tears either. Everything I adored about her, invisible.

'Look at me.' I demanded. At first she didn't react, but several moments later I lost my patience. She HAD to listen to me. I stopped walking and turned her, trying to make sure we'd be facing, but she hung her head down. As if my gaze would poison her.

'Look at me!' I snapped, louder than before. But five seconds after that, there still was no reaction. This was it. My hand shot out and slapped her in the face, causing her to wince just a bit. God, she was working on my nerves!

I smacked her in the face again and grabbed her by her chin, lifting her face up. She averted her eyes and I nearly exploded in anger. 'I said: look at me!' Still no reaction.

After that, I pushed her down on the ground and pinned her arms to the earth, looking down on her as she tried to wrestle herself to freedom. I threw my leg over hers and hung over her, my gaze looking deep into her eyes, even though she still averted those.

'Listen, Katara, if you won't look up at me right now I'll feel forced to hurt you. You don't want me to hurt you, right?' She sobbed and muffled her right cheek to the ground, tiny tears dripping on the dirt. I growled in anger and crushed down on her, lips locked with hers and her legs firmly kicking against me. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't enough space between us for her to kick me for real.

My lips fell to her neck, exploring the wound I had given her earlier that day. Most of the blood was gone now, but all the wound needed was a little scratch to open up again, so I could reach the blood again. I desired for that blood, letting it cover my lips, stroking it over hers, enjoying the combination of blood and her mouth.

I bit down brutally on the wound and she cried out in pain, arching her back and pressing her chest against mine. My tongue ran over the fresh, new blood and I couldn't help to groan: this was what I had missed. Only for a couple of hours, but I had missed it. I wanted to taste this sweet, sweet taste all day, but I couldn't. I could enjoy it now, though.

I stroke my fingers over the overflowing blood and brought it up to her lips, covering those with the nice red liquid. She gasped in my mouth when I kissed her, tongue wrapping with hers and spreading the blood over her teeth and lips.

She whimpered and tried to push me off her, causing me to smirk. I pulled back and looked down on her. 'Do you want me to stop?' I asked. 'If so then you'll have to look at me.' She didn't react, protecting her proud by ignoring what I said. Seemed like she had to learn a serious lesson.

I took me knife once again, glad that I had brought it with me after all, and she couldn't help to scream when she saw the moonlight reflecting on the metal. I remembered I once said she had her feelings, but she also had to listen to me.

'Do I have your attention now?' No reaction. Time for action. So I took one of the two wisps of hairs hanging over her face, attached to her braid, and let it dance between my fingers. It hung down in such a nice bow over her cheeks that it made me smile. But something about it wasn't quite perfect yet…

She stared at the ground next to her, sobbing a bit. She gasped when I used to knife to cut in the wisp, so it was no longer attached to her braid. It hung over her face now, sticking to her tears and blood.

'Look at me, Katara, look at me!' Why wouldn't she just obey? She was the only one who would be hurt, I wasn't, so why was she still fighting? I gave the other wisp a cut as well, causing her to gasp again. Yes, NOW it was perfect. Threatening, I held the knife by her nice, long braid and glared at her.

'_Look at me_, or I'll cut your hair off!' I knew how important long hair was to watertribe women, so she definitely wouldn't let me cut it off. She probably had never cut it before.

It took her a while, but eventually she turned her head, slowly, her blue eyes looking in mine. Finally, that was about time! No matter how stubborn she was, I could take her down. I could take every single muscle of her body down. Every single form of stubbornness, her spirit to fight, to resist, to hate me. One day I'd be able to do anything I wanted to her, without her even caring about it. She certainly was mine.

'Good girl.' I praised, smirking upon her. Her eyelids were trembling, fighting against tears, but gave up eventually. She cried and averted her eyes again. I lifted an eyebrow and turned her face to mine, inspecting her eyes. 'Now, now, what's this? Are you afraid of me?'

Another sob made her shoulders shock, and she nodded quietly. She looked cute when she nodded like that, I thought. I laughed a bit and put my hand on her cheek, cupping it kindly so her eyes shot back up to mine. 'You don't have to.' I soothed.

She muffled her cheek in the dirt and closed her eyes. 'Y… Yes I do… Or- Or you'll kill me.' Her stuttering was a wonderful sound to hear, almost as great as her fear. I smirked upon her and turned her face to mine again, wiping the dirt off her face with the palm of my hand.

'I won't kill you just for not fearing me, actually I don't want you to fear me. I want you to obey, that's all.' I pressed a soft, almost tender kiss on her lips and nuzzled her cheek a bit. 'You're mine…' I whispered.

She swallowed something down her throat and closed her eyes as I continued to nuzzle her, her hand squeezing in the earth. 'I'm confused.'

That was where I looked back up to her. 'Confused?' I repeated after her. 'Why?'

She averted her eyes again - blast her for that - and sighed deeply. 'It's just… I helped you with your wound a few times, took care of you and even looked after you, and now you're just…'

'Showing my thanks.' I said, interrupting yet completing her sentence. 'It's my way to thank you for everything you've done, to give back what you once gave.'

Her gaze locked with mine again. 'That isn't the right way.'

'Ah, then tell me which one is, since you seem to know everything better.' She sat up, pushing me off her a bit, and bit on her lip. 'Well…' she said. 'You could just say "thank you" instead.'

I rolled my eyes on that. 'Oh please, everyone does that. I'm trying to be original, don't you get that?'

She looked up at me and frowned, something in her gaze making me feel strange. Like she was looking straight through me. 'That's not the real reason, is it?'

I wanted to reply immediately, but the words were gone. My gaze ran over the girl now, inspecting the wounds I had given her, the blood spilled on her clothes, her intruding gaze. Her gaze taking me my words, my ability to speak. The truth reflecting in her eyes, taking me my disguise and showing me the reason why. Having a closer look in her eyes, I sank away in all the words I could read.

I gasped and shot up, standing on my own two legs again. What had I done to her? Or what was she doing to me? Was it my fault? Her fault? Where had things gone wrong? I was wrong, no: SHE was wrong!

'No.' I said quietly, nearly whispering. 'No! You're wrong, I'm telling you, wrong!' I ran away, leaving her and her thoughts behind me. I felt confused, maybe even scared. What was wrong with me?!

She was right: this wasn't who I am. This was a monster.

**Wow… What have I just been writing? I can barely remember… Ah, darn, now I'm confused myself!**

**Anyways, please review, I'd be pleased. : )**

**...So uhm, is it dark enough by now?**


	7. Chapter 7, Love

**I've been ill yesterday, but now I'm as good as new and ready to write on! **

…**Even though I don't know what to write in this chapter…**

**But I'll write SOMETHING! And whatever it is, enjoy reading it anyway.: )**

Chapter 7

Love

I sat somewhere near a rock, hitting my head against it again and again. I knew I was giving myself several bruises, but I could care less. God, I HAD to get those thoughts out of my head!

After a while I stopped, rubbing my hand over my now painful forehead. Maybe this wasn't the way. I had to make a decision: I could kill her and forget about this once and for all, I could let go of her and leave to find uncle, or I could continue whatever I was doing to her and sink away in my own brutality, slowly turning into a monster. Maybe killing her was the best thing I could do, but it was the most desperate decision I could take. I should keep that as plan B.

Plan A seemed to just let go of her and leave. After all my uncle needed me. I had no idea where he was, but I WOULD find him. How bad could it be? I'd sneak out in the middle of the night, steal some of their food, kiss Katara goodbye and travel alone, the way I liked to travel.

Yes, perfect plan! That way I wouldn't have to kill her and I wouldn't turn into a monster. If I'd stay I'd just hurt her more, and eventually she'd break. She'd break and break my heart with her. How strange it may sound, I felt weak. I felt weak since I had her. I felt like my heart could break any moment now, it felt fragile in her hands. One single scratch seemed enough to bring me down. If I'd stay here any longer I wouldn't have the courage to leave her alone, I had to leave now my head was still clear.

I rushed back over to the camp, running and running as fast as I could, as fast as my legs could carry me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Once I arrived back at the camp, it was still abandoned. The Avatar, blind girl and "warrior" were probably still out to find a better campsite. Perfect, now I'd be able to leave unnoticed.

Okay, what was the first thing I had to do again? Oh yeah: sneak out in the middle of the night.

I looked up at the moon, giving a nod. Yep, it definitely was night. How stupid could I be to even WONDER about that?

Next step: steal some food. Yeah, without food I'd probably starve in a week, especially now my wound was taking so much of my energy. So I opened every bag I found and searched for food. But all I found was junk. Sokka's boomerang, extra sheets, Momo - the thing nearly bit me - , some shoes, two pair of gloves, Katara's dresses…

I froze at the dress part. I brought the nice, blue cloth of one of the dresses up to my face, nuzzling it a bit to inhale her scent. It reminded me of the first day I "hooked up" with them. My head in her lap, her fingers tracing over my face, her sweet scent crawling in my nose and relaxing every single muscle in my body…

I released a deep sigh in the cloth. God, I was going to miss that. But I'd have the memory.

I took the dress and muffled it in my bag, smirking a bit. I could always use some extra help to help me remind the scent.

And then I FINALLY found food. Several breads, two apples and some herbs. I took it all, except for one of the breads. That one was for Katara.

I got up and threw the bag over my shoulder. Now I had to kiss Katara goodbye. But it seemed like she wasn't here. I growled and looked around, shaking my head. No, I wouldn't leave without one, final kiss. Maybe even one last sip of her blood? That's an extra, but the kiss was something I _needed_. I really, really needed it.

Luckily, I saw her. She was sleeping in her sleeping bag, so peacefully and her lovely hands clenching to her "sheet". I quietly walked over to her and bent down, just looking at her. Man, why hadn't I met this beauty before? I could have gone so much further. I could have slept with her, but destiny was cruel. The day I'd have the chance to meet her again I'd take it, and the day I'd have the chance to sleep with her I wouldn't take IT, I would take HER.

I leaned down and pressed a soft, tender kiss on her lips, before running my tongue over the scratch on her face. It still had a blood-alike taste. I kissed her again, only longer, and pulled back several seconds later. She didn't wake up, surprising enough, but maybe it was better this way. This way she couldn't stop me, or distract me, or hate me.

After that I finally felt ready to leave. I walked over to the bushes and looked back, my eyes locked on the girl. She belonged to me. I owned her. Why was I leaving?

No, I HAD to leave. Just to do her a favor, to do myself a favor. It would be better for both of us. Maybe she wouldn't even miss me, after all I had hurt her a lot. Maybe she'd even be… Happy.

Damn, that hurt.

I made it a few meters away from the camp, but stopped there. My mind told me to move on but my body refused to. It was true, she was mine, _mine_ for god's sake! I couldn't just leave her here, who knew what could happen to her? She could get hurt, she could get raped, she could get killed, she could… Fall in love with someone else!

I growled on that last part. For some reason, I didn't want her to fall in love with anyone else but me. I knew that if I'd try really hard, I could get her in love with me. Then I'd be able to sleep with her. I'd fuck her, screw her and make love to her night after night. God, there was nothing I wanted more than that. I desired her, with everything in my body.

It was for sure now: I would NEVER let her fall in love with anyone else! I'd have her all for myself. I'D be the only one to kiss her, I'D me the only one to love her, I'D be the only one to hit her, I'D be the only one to make love to her and maybe even most important of all: I'D be the only one to have her children.

And once again I smacked myself in the face. That's it: plan A wasn't working. But maybe, just maybe, plan B would.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, this was it. This was the moment of action. Would I be able to face her, pull my knife and kill her? Would I be able to kill the one I desired most? After this everything would be over. I'd be free, and Katara would be dead. What a shame, such a pretty girl. But that's the point: she's just another pretty girl. There are plenty of those. Like Jin, she wasn't unattractive, she was actually beautiful. But eventually I gave up on her as well. Too much energy in that girl.

Katara wasn't different. Just a pretty girl, taking me over for about three days, and after that I'd be sick of her. That's me, having a girl for several days, and get rid of her afterwards. Not that I ever had many girls, but hey: it was the way I thought about women. Except for my mother of course. I admit, I needed her. And I missed her.

No, I had to focus on the killing now. Every second was making me less sure of my decision. I couldn't stay, I knew that. And why? Because I'd go way too far, I'd hurt her, she'd hate me, and eventually I'd leave, heart broken and emotionally marked for the rest of my life. I already was marked, by my scar, but emotionally it would hurt even more.

So I held the knife clenched in my hands, walking over to her sleeping bag. Slowly, making sure I wouldn't wake her up. Man, just walking to her was hard already, so how horrible would the killing part be?

And then finally I made it to her. I knelt down next to her and swallowed something down my throat, bringing the knife up to her throat. This wouldn't hurt her, I'd just cut her throat open and she wouldn't even notice. Death would take her away from me, my sorrows and problems joining her. And suddenly I wondered. I wondered what laid beyond the sun, beyond horizon, beyond my own heartbeat. Someday I'd find out of course, everyone will, but right now I felt worried. What would happen to my Katara when she'd pass that horizon? Maybe she'd hate it there, maybe I'd bring her into a new hell, a hell even worse than life itself.

I released a deep, held up sigh. She was about to find out. Perhaps nothing happened, perhaps she'd just be… Gone. Gone forever. No, that wasn't possible. For god's sake, life couldn't end like that. Life had to have a decent ending. A ending in which your memory, your spirit lives on, either when that's a hell or heaven. No, your spirit couldn't just disappear, it certainly lived on. But how?

My hands trembled as I held the knife set, ready to cut her throat open without any wince or scream. But it was hard, very hard. Her face seemed so relaxed when she slept, eyes nicely closed and lips seductively free for me. I bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips one last time, before pulling her head up just a bit and holding the knife tight by the handle. If I'd cut wrong, she'd go through an intense pain.

But ten seconds later, my hand still hadn't moved. Come on, Zuko, it's just a girl! SHE'S the one getting killed, you're not! But no matter what I said to myself, it wouldn't work. My hands trembled that much that I had to let go of the knife, letting it scatter somewhere on the ground next to her. No, no I couldn't do it! Blast myself to hell, I couldn't do it!

I sank down next to her and hid my face in my hands, shaking my head a bit. Damn, I was stupid. I was so terribly _stupid_! How come I never noticed? How come I kept seeing it the wrong way? Of course I couldn't kill her, Katara was different, so different from those other girls. I'd never be sick of her, instead I kept wanting more and more. I'd never be able to kill her, I wanted her by my side until the end of time. And right now it seemed all so very clear: I hated her. I really, really hated her. And yet there was more than just hate...

There was love.

**I admit: shorter chapter. But I had my bad moods, so I didn't quite feel like writing a lot, 'kay? **

**Still, I like writing this story. **

**Okay, here he goes: _WARNING! WARNING! MAJOR ADULT CONTENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU ARE NOW WARNED!_**

**Oh, and after I brought several changes in chapter nine, I should warn you for that one too. But I suppose one of the reasons why you read an M-rated story, is for the bunch of adult content you can find here. So review, either because you want to read adult content or because you just want to know what happens next. The more you review the sooner you'll have the update.**

**REVIEW, LITTLE TURTLEDUCKS, REVIEW!!!XD...Please?:)**


	8. Chapter 8, Deal

**Darn… I just CAN'T keep Zuko IC at all! Usually he's OOC because he's too kind, but now he's OOC because he's too mean! I'm really desperate now… I'll probably NEVER be able to keep him IC.**

…**Ah well, whatever. It's FANfiction, you know, that means it doesn't REALLY matter. ENJOY!: )**

**Oh, BTW, _SERIOUS ADULT CONTENT! RATED M! SKIP LAST PARAGRAPH IF YOU DISLIKE SEXUAL CONTENT!_**

**But of course, I can't write the "real moment of action". Then I'd go over the rating-limits. Damn, ratings are stern in America, here in Belgium sexual content is already suited for teens starting from the age of 13, and in America you have to be 16 to read such things? Ah well. I can write the foreplay, but nothing more, sorry to everyone who wanted to read more. Please know that I might have gone a BIT too far with it… I've warned you! Enjoy this chapter anyway.**

Chapter 8

Deal

The sun rose again, and after what had happened the night before I decided to sleep all day. Perhaps it would help me to make some decisions. Fuck, I almost _killed_ her, for god's sake! And even worse: I loved her. To love and hate someone at the same time, is it possible? Well, for me it was. I wished her dead, I wished her alive. I even wished her in my dreams. And perhaps my dreams were torturing me the most. Every morning I woke up with her in my mind, memories of what happened in real life and my dreams, each and everyone of them arousing me. Like I was a prisoner to my own hormones.

Katara's friends were back, and told her everything about their trip. Sounded boring to me, so I pretended to be asleep, though I could hear everything they said.

'So, Katara, how did things go with you and scarface?' I could feel Sokka nodding towards me when he said that, but did my very best to stay calm. After all I really was a scarface.

'Nothing.' Katara said, a bit too fast I found. 'He slept most of the time.' Good girl, seemed like she wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. I felt ashamed for what I had done, yet perfectly happy. I always loved to be in charge.

Sokka gave her a suspicious look. 'MOST of the time? So what happened when he was awake?' She doubted about her answer for a moment, and I held my breath, praying for a decent excuse.

'He… tried to escape once.' Damn, bad excuse, REALLY bad excuse! I would have crawled up and hit her in anger, but then everyone would know. I winced once I heard Sokka shouting at her.

'He WHAT?!' he snapped. 'Well what do you know! We feed him, take care of him, protect him and STILL he tries to escape!'

This time I did get up. 'Escape?!' I repeated after him. 'I'm not your prisoner! I have the full right to leave whenever I feel like it!'

This got Sokka's attention. 'Oh, so you think you can just leave and tell the firenation where we are? I don't think so! You stay here until we know for sure you won't tell anyone!'

Katara didn't want us to fight, I thought, since she interrupted us. She pushed us away from each other - since we were close enough to bite each other's nose off - and stood in front of me, her back facing me and her hand protectively resting against my thigh.

'Sokka, just forget about it. I'll make sure he won't escape and you'll leave him alone.' I loved the way she stood up for me, protecting me as if I was her child.

Sokka frowned and used his boomerang to point at me, the tip of his weapon dangerously close to my nose. 'No, I _won't_ forget about it! He's Zuko, prince of the firenation, and-' His gaze ran over the wisps of hair Katara used to have attached to her braid, now just hanging over her cheeks and the tips somewhere in her neck. 'What the heck did you do to your hair? I thought you did it like that because it's-'

'Just leave it!' Katara snapped, making the wisps wiggle in a beautiful way. I liked her hair better this way. She took my hand and pulled me with her, to the woods and trying to ignore her brother. 'Come, Zuko.' she said. 'I'll refresh your bandage.'

I smirked triumphantly and glared back at Sokka. Hah, this was victory for me! Her sister defended me, the girl I cut with a knife and who's hair I ruined and who I groped everywhere and-

Wait, why was she helping me?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/

We sat next to the river, while she was washing the bandages again. She looked beautiful when she did that. The wisps swinging along with every move she made, her lovely hands rubbing over the cloth to clean it and her eyes focused on everything she did. Unbelievable that this wonderful girl was mine.

I wanted to touch her again, just touch her. Nothing more or less than that. So I brought my hand up to her face and stroke my fingertips over her cheek, causing her to wince a bit. She probably still was scared after the last knife-incident. Now there's another thing I loved about her, she never asked too many questions. Of course, she had asked some the first time I used my knife on her, but that's only natural. I would have done the same.

'Why didn't you tell him?' I asked. After all I had done to her, she still hadn't said anything of it to any of her friends. She shrugged and blinked when my full hand cupped her cheek.

'You said I'm not allowed to.' Damn, those words were like music in my ears! She had actually listened to me!

I smacked myself in the face - luckily she didn't notice - and took a deep breath. _Come on, Zuko, I thought you said you'd stop acting like a monster! _My mind said. But I couldn't help it. I was SO happy, yet worried. She seemed a bit too suspicious to me.

'And why did you listen to me?' I asked, stroking my hand over her hair and my thumb playing with the lose wisps a bit. She tried to look away from me, but with my other hand I turned her face back to mine. Her wonderful blue eyes flashed back up to me and gave me that innocent look again.

'I've been asking myself the same question.' God, I hated her. God, I loved her. God, I had no idea what I was thinking about. I knew deep inside I'd hate her forever, but every single muscle in my body told me the opposite. I loved her oh so very much. My entire body betrayed me, told her I wanted her. Not that it was lying, I wanted her, I wanted her so badly.

I warmed my hand to a comfortable warm temperature, and put it somewhere down in her neck. She closed her eyes and released a quiet groan, dropping the bandages in the water.

'Take off your dress.' I demanded. I remembered the last time I had seen her in her under robes, and I wanted to see it again. She bit on her lip and doubted about it for a moment, so I decided to higher the temperature of my hand just a bit to a more pleasant warmth, to make her groan again. I leaned forward and held my lips by her ear, just to make sure she'd hear my whispers. 'I won't touch you if you don't want me to, I just want to see it.'

Even though she was mine, I wouldn't force her into anything more now. I had hurt her enough the past few days, so I'd be "nice" to her now. As long as she'd listen to me that is.

Eventually she swallowed the doubt down her throat and untied the binding of her dress, letting it slide down gently as she dropped the dress off her shoulders. After kicking out the extra pants under the dress, I had the beaut I had been hoping for.

Damn, she looked gorgeous! Her lovely skin seemed so soft, so tender, like it was calling my name and begging me to touch it. Her breasts were still completely hidden under cloth, making me sigh in disappointment. I'd love to see those sooner or later. She just sat there, on her knees, continuing to wash the bandages. But the pain of my wound was gone, vanished like snow does for the sun. Since I had her, pain had been the last thing on my mind.

I slid my hand down to her back, watching her and making sure I did nothing she disliked. Luckily for me, she just winced a bit every time my hand came close to her bum. Her lovely bum. I'd grab it again if I could, but this time I'd try to control myself. And I said I'd _try_ to control myself.

Instead, I kindly stroke my hand over it, sliding closer to her and nuzzling my face in her neck. She whimpered a bit and tried to slide away from me, while I gave her a strange look. 'Want me to stop?' I asked, lifting an eyebrow. She bit her lip and looked away from me, pushing my hands kindly off her. 'Yes please.'

'Why?' I replied. 'Does it hurt? Or do you think anyone will see us?' She shrugged and put her hands on her lap, her fingers nervously playing with the white cloth of her under robe. 'I just… don't want to. Yes, I don't want to, that's all.'

The way her voice trembled made me frown. 'You don't _want_ to? You do realize that when I say so, you'll _have_ to.'

'Please, Zuko…' she squealed. 'You scared me, you scared me a lot. Please, just don't touch me today, only today and I swear I won't struggle against you ever again!'

Ah, there she was again, with that precious fear of her. The shivers running over her body got my attention, and I couldn't help but to groan a bit when I saw the shivers causing her nipples to harden. They were nearly piercing through the white cloth of her topping, and - maybe even best of all - the lovely dark color shined through. Like I could see her breasts already. Damn, I could feel my erection coming up, and felt ashamed when it seemed like everyone could see it. Images of what she'd look like without those under robes covering her body came up in my mind, thoughts of having her naked and wrestling underneath me appeared, and everything shot straight to the zone between my legs. Fuck, I _wanted _her!

'Okay then.' I said eventually, trying to look her in the eyes instead of her breasts. 'But I'm not saying I'll keep my hands off you today, I do offer you something else instead.' This was going to be nasty, but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop myself, either from saying those words or desiring her.

Katara gave me a strange look and pulled the cloth of her under robe over her legs a bit more, ashamed of all the bare skin she showed. 'Something else?' she repeated.

'Yes.' I replied. 'I won't touch you anymore for about… let's say: one week, maybe even more _if_ you cooperate with me now.' She gave me a quick nod, while her face seemed to brighten already. 'Thank you so much, Zuko! I'll do anything you want.'

That was where I had my chance to smirk again. I liked smirking, it was no real smile, yet no real frown at the same time. 'Let me make love to you.'

Those words had the impact of a bomb on her. She gasped and shot up, a bit unsteady on her trembling legs, walking back and bumping up to a tree. I got up as well and crossed my arms, smirking again. 'What's that? The deal is off? It's just one, simple lay, you know.'

She shivered and pressed her back against the tree a bit more when she saw me coming closer to her. 'Zuko, I- I'm a virgin, you can't just take my virginity and-'

'And what?' I snapped. 'Katara, you're mine, I thought you already realized that. But now I see I'll have to open your eyes.' She looked away from me - _again_ - and swallowed something down her throat, as I came closer and inspected her body a bit. My eyes flashed over her breasts, remained focused on her nipples, causing me to blink a bit. Holy fuck, I wanted her. A whole week without groping her was something I could handle, I just _had_ to screw her. Right here, right now. I'd do anything to take her now.

'If you won't give it to me I swear I'll just take it.' That sentence caused her to gasp again, trying to push her back harder against the tree, while she knew it had no use anyway. I stood right in front of her and made sure she couldn't escape. I brought my hand up to her breast and cupped it, stroking my thumb over her hard nipple. She gasped as I squeezed a bit, even pinching the nipple afterwards. Her hand shot out and slapped me in the face, probably in an automatic reaction, her eyelids trembling as I looked back up to her. The slap had barely hurt me, so I just continued doing whatever I wanted.

When my other hand slid between her legs, I lost my patience once she slapped me again. My hand shot out as well and nearly hit her, causing her to screech as I froze right next to her cheek. 'Stop resisting or I'll just rape you!' Right now I can barely believe I ever said something like that, but I also remember how horny I was. I couldn't help it. After all, I _am_ a man. Men are sensitive when it comes to sex. And right then, I was sensitive about it. Very, very sensitive.

She screeched again, but instead of slapping me in the face, she brought her trembling hand back down. I smirked upon her and slid my hand back between her legs, while my other hand untied her upper topping. It took me a while, but eventually the topping fell off her shoulders, and I had the beaut I had been dreaming of. Her breasts were absolutely lovely. The nipples still pierced out, surrounded by all the rest of the flesh on her chest, looking so soft and as if it was calling my name, begging me to touch this lovely skin. She gasped again as she felt my arousal pressed against her leg, but I could care less. The beaut I had was only making things worse – or perhaps better.

She arched her back and released a loud groan once my finger stroke over the sensitive part of her female anatomy, pressing her legs together with my hand between them. She loved this touch, that was obvious, but she didn't want to. Every muscle on her body told me she tried to resist the feeling, but couldn't. I knew how to handle women, every man does. I knew what they liked, what they disliked, and what they adored. And_ this_ clearly was something Katara adored.

Her hands were fumbling on my my arm, trying to pull my hand back from between her legs, but I wouldn't stop. Like I'd stop the moment things were going great? While I enjoyed the beaut of her breasts a bit more, I bumped my hand up and down a bit and caused her to groan again. She followed the rocking motions of my hand and hung over my shoulders, no longer resisting and now willingly begging me for more. For such a clean girl this must have been the first time something like this happened to her.

Hissing my name a bit as I stroke harder, her legs slid against each other as she tried to speed things up. It seemed like now I no longer was the only one who had to release. Unfortunately for her, I slowed down just enough to keep the pressure in, but without release. She winced and tried to stroke herself over my hand, but I wouldn't let her.

'Is it a deal?' I asked, smirking down on her as I saw the expression on her face taking strange forms. Like I was torturing her this way. 'Deal…' she sighed, her nails boring through the skin of my shoulders a bit. 'Deal, Zuko… Please, ooh… Just give me what I want!' She probably didn't understand what she wanted, since she had never felt anything like this before.

I nodded and increased speed again, causing her to cry out in enjoyment. I felt so powerful now. Anytime, anywhere I had her, I owned her, I controlled her. Eventually she came, crying out happily and released while warm shivers ran over her body. She pressed her breasts against my chest, breathing heavily and groaning a bit as I stroke out some aftershocks. After a while it was my turn to speak again.

'There, now take off those robes as well.' She nodded quietly and removed the final piece of cloth covering her body, still trembling after her release. I wondered what she felt now. Fear? Pain? Love? Hate? Maybe even desire? Only one way to find out.

I pushed her down on the ground and nuzzled her everywhere, pulling out my pants and feeling more aroused than ever. Unbelievable, I was about to make love to her! No, I had a better idea: I'd fuck her all night long. Two, three, maybe even four times if I could. God, I swore myself I would. And who could stop me? Nobody could. Time couldn't, Katara couldn't, even I couldn't stop myself.

I put myself up on my elbows and looked down on her, inspecting the expression on her face. She seemed scared, somehow. 'I'll make sure I won't hurt you.' I said, to make her feel comfortable. She gave me a slight nod and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and squeezing in the dirt of the ground a bit. Now things were about to be fun, she wasn't resisting, snarling or not even trembling, just waiting. Waiting for me to take her.

As she breathed quietly, I nuzzled my face in her breasts a bit and kissed her there. 'You're mine.' I said once again. I could feel her nodding and her hand stroke over the back of my head, caressing me there and releasing a sigh. 'I know, Zuko. I'm all yours.'

I kissed my way up, to her lips, and made sure she felt comfortable as I took my position. As my lips rocked on hers in a steady motion, I released a held up groan as I slid into her.

That day must have been the best day of my entire life.

**Did I overwork it? Just a little? I'm sure I did... Anyways, I warned you, and this story is rated M with a reason. I suppose there is a deleted NC-17-scene, but I don't think I should write it/send that one in. Anyone who's interested, well, too bad for you. If I send things like that in on this site I'm sure I'll lose my account, or at least the story. Besides: I didn't even write the scene! **

**Now, the first one who even THINKS about telling me I'm a dirty writer, listen to this: 1. this story is rated M. You could've known that this would happen. 2. I warned you. And 3: There is no 3. **

**Ah well, I hope you liked it. I've always loved steamy Zutara goodness, what do you think? Leave a review, please!: )**


	9. Chapter 9, Silence

**(sighs) My FOURTH try on this chapter. Damn, it'll better be good now! I won't talk about my first three tries, anyone who's curious about it has a choice: 1.(the one I recommend) forget about it and read this version. 2. Ask for them nicely in a PM and I'll paste them in my reply. But I suppose everyone goes for 1, so just read this version! ENJOY!(I hope)**

**Once again, _EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT!_ There, warned you.**

Chapter 9

Silence

Later that day, once I woke up, the sun was long gone and had made room for the night to claim the sky. Stars shined upon me and the moon guarded the forest I slept in. Then, I noticed Katara, who sat somewhere next to me and washed herself a bit in the water of the river. I smiled - no smirk, just a smile - and got up, crawling over to her and nuzzling my face in her neck.

'Good girl.' I murmured in her skin. And yes, she really was a good girl. She had done everything I asked for, listened carefully to my commands, touched me where ever I wanted her to. And all by all she had liked it as well. At least that was what I concluded out of all her groaning and squealing, sometimes even her screaming. How many times had I made love to her? Three times? Yes, yes three times indeed. And man, I had loved it all. It had been like everything I imagined it to be. Actually, I wanted to do it again.

I kissed my way up and down her bare back, my hands fumbling at her braid a bit. I loved that braid, it made her different from everyone else. She tried to get away from me and groaned in irritation as I cupped her breast and pushed my hand between her legs again. 'Get on your back.' I demanded. She shook her head a bit, trying to free herself from my grip, but I wouldn't let her. She seemed scared as I licked her in the neck, both of my hands massaging her breasts and my arousal coming up again.

She squealed a bit the moment I accidentally pressed my arousal against her. Damn, I just wanted to screw her again, was that that hard to understand? During our last lovemaking I had bitten her, somewhere in her neck and on her shoulder, and that had scared her. But I had loved it, loved it with all of my heart. It had been the best lovemaking of the three of them, and I wanted to do it again. Not just making love to her, but fuck her! Fuck her like I had done last time.

'I want to fuck you, now get on your back and let me!' I snapped. Unfortunately for me, she pushed me back and covered her bare chest with her arms, probably ashamed as I saw the blush crawling over her cheeks. 'Remember our deal.' she said. 'You wouldn't touch me for a week, remember?'

After rolling my eyes I snorted, and crawled back over to her. 'Deal, deal… What's so special about a stupid deal? As long as you're mine, I can do anything I want.'

She growled and got up, taking her under robes with her and taking those on. 'I don't care!' she snapped. 'You have to keep your promise, Zuko! Do you even realize what you have done to me?'

I shrugged and got up as well, sighing in disappointment as she had her clothes back on. 'I don't know, perhaps I just gave you the best lovemaking you ever had?' She rolled her eyes and turned away from me.

'True.' she said. 'But that's because it's the _only_ lovemaking I ever had. You took my virginity, Zuko, and that meant a lot to me!'

She smacked my hand away as I tried to pull her back by her shoulder, causing me to growl in anger. 'So what?!' I snarled. 'It had to happen _some_day, at least you're free of your chain now! The chain that made you a girl. Now you're a woman, and not _just_ a woman: you're _my_ woman!'

It felt like I was using the word "woman" as an insult now, but I could care less. She's mine, she knew that, so she had no right to deny it at all. She turned and glared up at me, tears glittering in her eyes. 'I know!' she yelled. 'For god's sake, I KNOW I'm yours, I surrendered a few days ago! But something is wrong with you, Zuko, and you _have_ to see that!'

I snorted at her again and looked down upon her. 'I know.' I said. 'Of course I know, but that's not my fault, Katara. That's _your _fault. You brought up the monster inside of me, and believe me when I say I did my very best to fight it, but couldn't win. I surrendered to the monster, you surrendered to the monster. But in the end we're both prisoners.' There, I had said it. At last I had said it! Damn, this had been stuck in my stomach for a long time by now, and now I had finally said it!

She averted her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it as a sigh. 'I'm sorry.' she said quietly. She untied her toppings again as she looked back up at me. 'If you really want to do it again, I suppose I can only listen to your commands.'

I walked over to her and stopped her, putting my hands on hers and making sure she wouldn't untie her toppings, no matter how hard I wanted to make love to her again. 'No.' I said. 'Even though I won't keep my promise, I don't want to force you. It would be the fourth time in only one day, and to be honest: I'm a bit tired as well.'

She shrugged and stroke her hair behind her ears, looking up shyly at me. The way her eyes sparkled made something inside of me feel warm. 'Thank you.' she said, smiling. As I smiled back with the best smile I had, she cuddled up closer to me and - a miracle as it is - hugged me. _Hugged_ me. She held me tight and just hugged me, as if nothing had happened.

'To be honest, Zuko: I liked it. I really, really did.' Hah, you see? She liked it. That meant she'd probably be up for another go someday. Why would I wait that long? I could just take her again tonight. Somewhere far away from the camp, so we could scream and groan as loud as we wanted to. And maybe I could forget about how tired I was and just take her again now?

'Let's forget about our fatigue and do it again. Off with that dress.' She giggled and put her forehead against mine as I leaned forward a bit. 'Zuko, I'm tired…' she giggled. I sighed and stroke my hand over her head, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

'Alright then.' I said. 'But remember: whenever I feel aroused, you'll have to take your clothes off and get on your back no matter where we are.'

She gave me a slight nod, before looking back in the direction of the camp. 'We should be heading back now.' she said. 'They're probably worried.'

Ah damn, we had to go back already… I really felt like just staying here, with her, convincing her to sleep with me at least one more time. I could give it a try, of course. I didn't REALLY feel aroused anymore, but good enough for a quick lay.

I stroke my hand over her bum a bit and gave her a slight smile, my other hand cupping her cheek. 'One more? Please? You won't have to do anything, I'll do all the work.'

Unfortunately for me, she refused to. Ah well, I suppose I couldn't really force her now. After all it would be the fourth time in only one day. I could wait, I guess, just a bit longer. She bit her lip and averted her eyes, doubting a bit before looking back up to me. 'But if you can wait until tonight, I swear I'll make it veryinteresting for you.'

That got my attention. 'Interesting?' I repeated after her. She nodded and winked at me. '_Very_ interesting.'

After that she pulled me back to the camp, while I tried to get my clothes back on on our way back. Once we arrived there I was all dressed and ready to act normal. No one was allowed to know about this, and _especially_ not her brother. Damn, he'd _kill_ me! Not that I'd let him. I'd kill him first. But of course, that would make my Katara very upset.

I slid back down by my tree and muffled my head in my pillow - her dress - a bit, enjoying her scent stuck in the piece of cloth. I stared at her, how she crawled in her sleeping bag, how she quietly wished me goodnight, how she fell asleep hours after that. This girl was mine, mine for all eternity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, I woke up first. Everyone else was still asleep and the sun wasn't even up yet. I couldn't sleep, memories and thoughts were hunting me in my dreams. No bad memories, but good ones. Too good ones. All about the day I had with Katara. God, what a lovely day that was...

Katara slept somewhere near me, her blue eyes looking into mine sometimes every time I woke her up by throwing a few branches towards her. Those eyes reminded me of the look she gave me earlier that day, after our first lovemaking. Tired, cute, scared somehow. Right now scared because the breaking branch could have been a predator, back then scared because I had taken her virginity, though that was forgotten a few minutes later.

Damn my own mind, I shouldn't have thought about that last part again. It was really stirring me up. It would have been handy if I'd have Katara sleeping next to me, but in this case it was just annoying me. I couldn't just take her now, I could only watch her from a distance and hope for a glim of her eyes, hour after hour.

She seemed to be up, I thought, as she sighed a bit and turned. I smirked and took a small branch from the tree I slept under, tossing it over to her. Yes, bullseye, right on the head! She looked over to me, a bit drowsy her eyes told me, groaning in irritation as she pulled her sheet over her head. She wanted to sleep. Ah come on, what's the fun in sleeping? No, she wouldn't sleep, at least not there. She'd sleep next to me, and I'd have the chance to make love to her for a fourth time in only one day.

I crawled up quietly, not wanting to wake up Sokka or anyone else, and walked over to her. She barely noticed as I bent down next to her. But the moment my hand slid under her sheet, she gasped and looked up to me. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling her up a bit and squeezing her breast. She tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let go of her. I held her tight and kissed her fiercely, fumbling at her dress and undoing the silk that held her dress together. 'On your back.' I whispered quietly, yet demanding. She shook her head and tried to hold her dress together.

'Zuko, not here.' she replied, nodding at Sokka, who was still fast asleep. I rolled my eyes and roughly pulled her out of her sleeping bag, letting the dress slide to the ground. 'On your back.' I repeated. Still she refused to, while I dragged her with me to my tree. Not that it really was _my_ tree, but since I slept under it I started to see it as _my_ tree.

I nuzzled her cheek a bit and untied her upper topping, but was stopped when she pushed me off her. 'Not here!' she said again. 'Sokka will see us, and then I-'

'Shut up!' I snapped, maybe just a bit too loud. 'I've been waiting to take you again for hours, and I'm sick of waiting. Now _you'll_ just shut up and _I'll_ fuck you again, understood?' She bit her lip, and for a moment I thought I had to use violence again, but I changed my mind when she removed her upper topping. I smirked and crawled on top of her, my lips falling to her chest and kissing and licking her breasts. Lovely, just lovely how good she was. After all she owed me a "very interesting" lay.

She whimpered a bit when my front teeth stroke over a nipple, and she even cried out when I bit one. I hit her in the face with the palm of my hand and shushed her, putting my hand on her mouth and blocking her voice. 'I said shut up!' Damn, stupid bitch! If Aang would see us he'd barely understand, just as Toph – since she was as blind as a mole – but Sokka was a problem. He wasn't naive or blind, he would understand what we were doing and he'd probably try to kill me. Unfortunately for him, I'd be first. As much as I hated her Katara, I hated her stupid brother as well. Ugh, once I'd have the chance to strangle him I'd take it! Of course, killing someone would send me straight to hell, but I could care less. Perhaps Hell was an interesting place? I've always wanted to meet the devil.

I waited until I saw the sweat on her forehead disappearing, before continuing my treatment on her. She replaced the screams by gasps every time I did anything that she disliked, or adored. Every time I bit her, every time I licked her, every time I groped her. Eventually I was sick of this rather short foreplay, her sighs and moans were extremely seductive and if she'd go on like this I'd probably rape her in the end.

I pulled the last piece of cloth covering her body down and lightly bit the flesh of her neck, tasting blood of the last wound I gave her. God, that lovely blood... So that was what missed, blood.

She couldn't help but to cry out when I pressed my teeth through the flesh of her neck, deeper and deeper until the blood dripped over my lips. And even then I still tried to bite through. The moment I couldn't possibly get any deeper, I pulled my teeth out of her flesh and caused her to scream. It was a miracle that no one woke up. I smacked my hand on her mouth and stopped her from screaming more. 'Shh! Be quiet, you stupid bitch!'

She sobbed and the blood flowed out of the wound. I did hope I hadn't bit through an important vein or something, but I supposed I hadn't. I licked the blood off her neck and sucked the wound, sucking more of that precious red liquid in my mouth. She whimpered and stroke her hands over my back, nails boring through my shoulders the harder I sucked. Not that I cared, I was too busy with enjoying this. Oh man, this was fan-tas-tic! All this blood, I wasn't just tasting it, I was actually _drinking_ it! I shivered every time I swallowed it down, and then I remembered how aroused I was.

I pulled my pants down as fast as I could and pulled her legs up a bit, ready to thrust all I wanted while enjoying her blood. God, where could I start? Conclusion: just start by the beginning.

With one hand I blocked her voice and with my other hand I stopped her from moving. All she could do was whimper a bit and moan. A shrill scream was muffled away in my hand when I slid into her, and perhaps I shouldn't have groaned like that. But I couldn't help it. I let it all go and groaned like I had never groaned before, enjoying the way she wrestled underneath me, the way I had full control now. But an extra voice startled both of us.

'Oh my fucking God!' Sokka yelped, looking down on us and his mouth falling to his feet. He was shocked seeing me thrusting into his little sister, and maybe even more seeing the blood flowing over her neck. Everything was covered with her blood.

Then, I inspected the scene. Fuck! It seemed just like I was raping her, just in front of his eyes! My hand stopping her from screaming, my other hand holding her in a firm, locked grip, her being all naked and me still wearing all my clothes. Speaking of bad luck...

'I... It's not what it looks like!' I replied, noticing how dumb that sounded. Like he didn't know. But I wasn't raping her, I swear I wasn't!

He came a few steps closer and shook his head, as if he didn't believe his own eyes. 'I can't believe it.' See? 'I can't _believe_ you're doing this to my sister!'

I crawled off her and inspected myself. Yeah, just great: blood all over my clothes, my pants still pulled down – extremely embarrassing by the way – and the tracks of her nails somewhere on my shirt. Worst of all was where most of the blood was: right on my lips. 'Listen, I-'

'Shut up!' Sokka snapped, pulling his knife and coming closer to me. 'My poor little sister, how _dare_ you?! She was a virgin, for God's sake, and now you just raped her and took her virginity away! Why did it have to happen this way, huh? Why couldn't you just be her boyfriend first?'

I frowned and pulled my pants back up. 'Would you have let me make love to her then?'

'Of course not!' he replied. For a moment there was silence, but then I decided to defend myself. 'Sokka, I wasn't raping her! I was making love to her!'

He rolled his eyes and pushed me to the ground, helping his sister up and shushing her a bit. She looked over to me, terrified, while I gave her a dangerous glare. 'Tell him the truth!' I commanded. Sokka wanted to scold at me, but Katara opened her mouth to speak.

'Sokka...' she said quietly, pushing him away a bit. 'It's true, he wasn't raping me. He just wanted to make love to me and I let him.' Sokka didn't believe her and pointed at me. 'Then why did it _seem_ like he was raping you?!'

She stroke her hand over the wound and bit her lip as she saw the blood in the palm of her hand. 'I... accidentally screamed, it seemed. He- _We_ didn't want anyone to wake up, since you wouldn't understand. You... would blame him, and I-'

'Enough!' he snapped. 'I don't believe you! Why are you bleeding? He bit you, didn't he? Why the heck wouldn't you defend yourself?!'

Katara winced a bit and averted her eyes. 'I can't.' she said quietly, making me smirk. 'I belong to him, he owns me. He can do anything he wants with me.' I walked over to them and pulled her to me, glaring at Sokka and stroking my hand over her bare back.

'See?' I said, something inside me feeling powerful. 'Now leave us alone! Things were just getting interesting and I wasn't finished yet.' Perhaps I shouldn't have acted that courageous, it made Sokka furious. He grabbed me by my collar and wanted to hit me in the face with his fist, but Katara's shrill "no" stopped him. She clenched on to me and hid her face in my chest, causing me to smirk as Sokka put me back down. He watched us, shocked, sad, confused, as I loved this power. Stupid idiot he was, absolutely stupid.

Even more courageous, I stroke my hand over her bare behind and pretended to pull my pants back down. 'Now leave us, if you please, I have business to handle.' I squeezed the flesh of her behind a bit and she winced, allowing me to suck the wound again. I adored the way she gave Sokka all those sad looks saying "I'm sorry" or "It's my fault".Though Sokka didn't leave. He watched us as I made her scream, whimper, sometimes even sob, and eventually he couldn't take it anymore. He growled in anger and pulled me to him, his fist hitting me in the face to the ground. And damn, that guy sure knew how to hit someone. Perhaps there were muscles in his skinny arms. My head hit a rock hard, though I smirked triumphantly, now I could do what I had been wanting to do for days.

I got up and hit him as well, adding in a firm kick and causing him to sink to his knees. Katara gasped and held my arm, stopping me from hitting him again. 'Zuko, don't!' she yelped. 'He's my brother, please, leave him alone!'

I ignored her and pinned her to a tree, grabbing the silk she used to bind her dress and using it to tie her wrists together. Wresting and wrestling she tried to free herself from my grip, but I wouldn't let her. I couldn't let her disturb me now. She was tied up to the tree, still entirely naked, and I kissed her fiercely, before sucking the wound again. 'I'll be back in a minute, stay here and don't move. Once I come back, I want you to be waiting.'

Then I let go of her and pulled Sokka up by his collar, dragging him with me and making sure she couldn't see us. He growled in anger and bit down on my hand, but I barely noticed. A simple bite couldn't take me down I hit him again and he groaned in pain, his hands reaching for his now broken nose. I pulled him away from Katara, out of her sight, and pinned him to a tree as well.

'Do you think you can protect her from me? Huh? Do you?' For a moment there was silence, but then he managed to speak a bit, glaring up to me. 'Fuck you.'

I growled in anger and hit him again, smacking his face to the tree a bit. He winced and looked back up to me. 'She's my sister, you asshole, I'll _never_ let you hurt her again!'

I rolled my eyes and poked against his chest. 'Listen, dumbass, she's mine, you hear that? Mine for all eternity and there's nothing you can do to stop me!' I said. I pulled him up by his collar a bit and smirked down on him. 'You weren't planning on stopping me, right?'

He coughed some blood out of his mouth, letting it splat somewhere on the ground. 'I wasn't _planning_ on stopping you, I was completely _certain_ of stopping you!'

Ah, there was my clue. Damn, I was going to _love_ this! This certainly was the best day of my life, including this night that is. My hand reached for the knife in my boot, causing him to gasp as he saw me pulling the weapon up to his neck. 'Wrong answer.'

I pulled his head to the back of his neck, holding him by his hideous hair, as he tried to avoid the knife and glared up to me. 'Zuko, you're insane! Stop it!' I didn't react. He tried to push me back, kick me away, hit me in the face, but I wouldn't let him. The knife was threatening close to his throat. He screeched out his last words as I snickered a bit.

'If you kill me you'll go to hell!'

A moment of silence struck both of us, as I smirked down on him with Katara's blood on my lips and teeth. For a moment I could see the gold of my eyes reflecting on the metal of the weapon, while I held it set by his throat.

'I can barely wait...'

Next thing I knew there was nothing more than excitement, a cut and a gasp, making me smirk even more. I put the now blooded knife back in my boot and was curious for a moment. Maybe his blood was as tasteful as Katara's? I leaned forward and sipped blood out of his open throat, but spit it back out quickly. Yuck, peasant's junk. Seemed like nothing could beat Katara's blood after all. I dropped the body to the ground and looked down on what was left of him, a puddle of blood underneath him and silence. Death silence.

I felt waves of intense pleasure running through my spine. It felt better than any drug, any orgasm, any lay. Now _this_ was satisfaction. _This_ was absolutely great. _This_ was what I had been born for. My devilish laugh echoed through the woods as the seconds passed, before making room for silence.

Complete silence.

…**I killed off Sokka… EEEEK! Anyways, next chapter will be last. How will this end? Will Zuko go nuts or will he turn back to normal? Will And what about Katara, who's still tied up to the tree? Read to find out.**

**Oh, and please review.: ) I've worked a LOT on this chapter, so I'd be VERY pleased with a review!**


	10. Chapter 10, Mine

**And here we are: the final chapter. To be honest, I find this the perfect ending for a story like this. Curious? Then read on. Of course, I'd be pleased if all of you who had this story on alert but never reviewed would review as well now. After all it is the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Mine

I headed back for Katara and smirked as I saw her, still tied up to the tree. She gasped as she noticed me coming closer and tried to release herself from the silk. 'What happened?' she asked. 'Where's Sokka? Why isn't he with you now?'

I gave no answer. I looked over to Aang and Toph's sleeping bags, and gasped as I saw both of them being empty. Fuck, they were gone! I couldn't let them find out about this, I had to figure out a decent plan.

My gaze went back to Katara. And even though she was all naked wrestling to a tree, soft breasts bumping up and down just a bit, I no longer wanted her. Killing Sokka had satisfied me for today.

I pulled my now blooded knife and cut through the silk, letting her fall to the ground and grabbing the silk before it did the same. She crawled back up and covered her body as good as she could, yet she held her back bent down a bit to look smaller than me. It gave me an extra feeling of power and made her look weaker.

'Please, _please_ tell me where he is, Zuko...' she said quietly, looking up to me and bending down a bit more. I tried to avoid her gaze and stared of in the distance, to look stronger and dominant. 'Take on some clothes.'

It took her a while, but eventually she listened to my commands. While she was getting dressed again, I inspected the rest of the camp, looking for the Avatar and his earthbending girlfriend. Where were they? Katara bit her lip and got up a bit more, giving me that sad look again. 'Zuko, please, I'm begging you: just tell me!' she squealed desperately. She must have heard our yelling and my evil laugh, followed by the silence I loved oh so very much.

'Silence!' I snapped back. 'Where are your friends? Are they any near us?' She bent back down as I gave her a glare, probably afraid of me. That's what gave me my power: her fear. She nodded at the woods and crawled to the ground even deeper. 'The... They left last night, to spot the firenation. My brother and I had to stay here to watch the camp.' I sighed in relief when she said that and the glare turned to a more friendly look. I pulled her up, my arm locked around her waist and kissing her lightly on the lips, before nuzzling her cheek a bit.

'Come with me.' I said quietly. 'We'll leave this dump and find our own way. Away from those morons, away from all sorrows, we'll be together forever.' Man, I'd love to go through life like that. She'd be mine forever and I'd have her whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted. She gasped when I said that and stuttered a bit, but I added more.

'It's the best we can do, Katara.' I kissed her a few more times and my lips found their way down to her neck. 'It will be great, just you and me, free to go everywhere we want. We'll have many children and live anywhere we want.' I brought heat up to my lips and kissed my way up and down her neck, letting her stroke her hands through my hair. For a moment I even thought to hear a pretty moan.

'Ch... Children? But I-'

'Shh...' I shushed her and continued my rather kind treatment on her. My mouth found hers for a moment and I cupped both of her cheek with my hands, allowing her to do the same. The kiss wasn't quite passionate, rather soft and caring. But Katara seemed to love it anyway. The way she clenched on tightly to me, the way she moaned softly into my mouth, all betraying her. This plan was going perfect. I pulled back and looked down on her. 'Yes, children indeed. As much as we can get. And do you know why, Katara?'

She nodded lightly and tried to pull my face back to hers, desperately trying to continue the kiss again. But I refused to. She sighed a bit as she found a way to my face, though I made sure she couldn't reach my lips. Pressing gentle, soft kisses on my cheek, she forgot all about her brother and answered my question. 'Because I'm yours, Zuko, and you can do anything you want with me...'

I smiled and teased her just a bit more, until I finally decided to lock my lips with hers. 'Good girl.' I murmured in her lips. God, I loved it when she was this obedient, doing everything I wanted her to do. And in this case I wanted her to forget all about her brother and come with me, so we could leave the other behind us forever. I'd have her to be mine forever, absolutely for-_ever_.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't forget about her brother that easily. 'But where's my brother? I want to make sure he's safe.'

I snickered a bit and shook my head, caressing the back of her head a bit. 'Safe?' I repeated after her. 'He couldn't be safer.' I _was_ telling the truth, actually. He was dead, what else was safer than that?

She looked up to me with a lovely form of fear in her eyes. 'But _where_ is he?' she asked. I didn't answer her question, I said something else instead.

'I'm going to hell, Katara. I made that decision myself. But _nobody_ can get me that easily, not even the devil.' She didn't understand what I said, giving me more of those lovely fearful looks. I sighed and pressed a kiss on her forehead, before looking her in the eyes again. She frowned a bit and swallowed something down her throat. 'Hell? The devil? What are you talking about?'

I snickered again, taking a deep breath and releasing it as a sigh. 'When a man sins, he's sent to hell. But I'm walking my own path to hell, to doom, no devil can catch me. And do you want to know why, Katara?'

She didn't answer my question, so I decided to just answer it. I leaned forward and held my lips by her ear, making sure she could hear my harsh whispers. '_I_ am the devil.'

She gasped and her blue eyes flashed up to me. 'What?'

'The devil, Katara, I've been through enough sins for that.'

'But Zuko,' she continued, 'you've never gone through any serious sins!'

I smirked down on her and pulled her closer to me, pressing her to my chest. 'I'm prepared to kill the devil who rules hell for the moment, just to be the devil myself. That's why I already assured my trip to hell. And that's also why the devil will not guide me through the gates of hell, I'll find the way myself. And _you_, Katara...' She gasped as I sucked the wound again, drinking more of her blood before continuing.

'_You_ will be my wife, to join me in hell.'

She tried to get away from me, but I kept her close. No way that I'd let go of her. 'Now don't try to escape, Katara, you're mine. There is no way you can escape me once I've defeated the devil.'

She shook her head and slowly, just slowly, some tears began to form behind her eyes. 'Zuko, what are you talking about? You can't fight the devil, you don't even know for sure whether a devil exists or not! And where is my brother? I _want_ to know!'

I sighed and averted my eyes for a moment. 'You really want to know?' She nodded and clenched back on to me. 'Yes please.' she replied. I sighed again and pulled her with me, guiding her to where her brother's body was. Ah well, she had the right to know, after all he _was_ her brother. I pushed some branched to the side and let her through first, revealing Sokka's body. The blood kept flowing out of his cut open throat, as his skin seemed to turn paler and paler with the second. _Dead as a doormat_ I thought with a smirk. Katara gasped when she saw him and hid her mouth behind her mouth, staring at him for seconds, shocked, hit, aghast by what she saw there. Next thing I heard was a shrill, loud scream, going through marrow and bone.

She fell on her knees next to him, staring at him as if she couldn't believe what she saw. Though it was pretty obvious that he hadn't survived. A few moments later, she started to sob, sob and sob until the tears dripped off her chin. Crying desperately for her brother, she pulled him to her and hid her sobs in his shirt, probably trying to wake him.

'_No_!' she screeched, causing me to wince just a bit. 'No, no, this can't be happening! Sokka, Sokka wake up, _please_ wake up...' She continued her sobbing for about two minutes, and I let her. After all her only brother had been murdered. Not that I cared, I mean he _was_ my ticket to hell. Maybe there really was no devil, but it was worth the shot. And if there was a devil I'd kill him, throw him off his throne, so I could take Katara's soul and have her to be mine forever. But there was just one more thing I had to do to be able to have her soul, and that was to _free_ her soul first.

'Enough.' I snapped, pulling her back up so she let go of her brother. 'He's dead, the end.' She kept crying and tried to grab her brother back up, but I kicked his body away from her. She gasped when I did that and looked up to me, her gaze misty because of all her crying.

'Wha... What did you do to my brother?' she asked, sobbing through her words. I smirked devilishly and grabbed the knife from my boot, showing it to her while a few more drips of blood dripped off the metal. She gasped and cried out, staring at the blood and fear filling those lovely eyes of hers. I put the knife back in my boot and pulled her close to me, pressing her to my chest and kissing her fiercely. She tried to push me away from her, but I was too stubborn to let go. Biting her lip roughly, she cried out in my mouth as the blood dripped out of her mouth. This made kissing a lot more interesting to me.

Running my tongue over her lips, licking all the blood in my mouth, wrapping my tongue with hers, she wrestled against me through it all. Lovely, this way of kissing. Perhaps she didn't like it, but why would I care? _I_ loved it and that's the only thing that counted.

Eventually she succeeded in pushing me away and gasped for air, coughing the blood out of her mouth. I smirked down on her and stroke my hands over her behind, adding in a few squeezes as I licked blood off her cheeks.

'Now, now, calm down, he's just dead, you know. He'll be free to do anything he wants now. And I needed him to be my personal ticket to hell.'

She cried a bit again and tried to smack my hands off her. 'You... You killed my brother!'

I nodded and shrugged. 'Yep, ain't that a shame?' It felt strange, yet great to be like this. I knew I had complete power, I knew people feared me, I knew I'd love hell. Now all I had to know was that Katara would be mine.

'Now all I need is you to cooperate. Lay down and hold still.' She gasped as I grabbed my knife again, and desperately tried to push me away. Wrestling and wrestling against me as I held the knife by her face, I grabbed her hand and cut her there instead. Blood was flowing out of the new wound, but this time I wouldn't lick or drink it. I needed it to do something else.

Cutting myself in my hand as well, I winced a bit through the pain and pulled her hand up to mine. I stroke my wound over hers and let our blood flow through each other's veins. Then I dropped her to the ground and smirked again.

'Now we're connected, there's no way back anymore.' She breathed heavily in fear and stared up to me for a while, until she got up and ran away. Damn, that bitch, trying to run away from me! I ran after her and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her back to me and kissing her fiercely again. 'You're mine, say it!' I demanded, drinking more of her blood through the wound in her neck.

'Let go of me!'

'_Say it!_' I yelled harshly. She cried out in fear and winced, shedding a few more tears. She hid her face to my chest and held me tight, hands on my shoulders and tears lost in my shirt. 'I'm yours! I'm yours!' she screeched, squeezing my shoulders a bit.

I smirked down on her. 'Good girl.'

The next thing I knew I hit her in the face, knocking her to the ground, unconscious. It was time to make her mine forever.

I crawled on top of her and licked the blood out of her mouth, not even caring about whether she could choke or not. All I wanted was her. All what had happened had confused me, changed me, made me… Different. Made me the monster. Sokka's death was far away in my mind now: I was back to the boy- no, the _devil_ I had become. The devil the monster inside of me had turned me in.

I groaned in enjoyment as my hands explored her body, my tongue dancing inside of her mouth and searching for more blood. But when I noticed I couldn't find any more, I bit down on her lip again and caused her head to jerk up. Such a lovely taste, I was addicted to it. I kissed her, licked her and groped her everywhere, absolutely everywhere. Taking my knife out of my boot again, I cut her in her chest and accidentally ripped part of her dress to pieces. I pulled her topping aside and revealed her with blood covered breasts, groaning again and grabbing her there, bringing the blood all over her chest. Marks of where my hands had been were left behind as I stroke my hands over her body.

This blood… It was my drug. This knife… It was my ticket. This girl… It was mine.

I lifted my knife up by her neck, looking down on her and pressing the sharp side of my weapon through her skin just a bit. I wanted to fight it, I wanted to do it, but most of all: I wanted to know. Know what I really wanted. Which me was the real me? Perhaps there was no monster, perhaps there only was me. I couldn't tell.

I licked more blood in my mouth and groaned again. Enough. I had been enjoying this final taste of her body enough by now. I had done everything I wanted: I had enjoyed her scent, seen her fear, tasted her blood, slept with her. Now all I could possibly want was… More.

Yes, indeed, I really wanted more! I pressed the knife against her throat, looking down on her again, trying to see my reflection in her closed eyes, with no success. She was mine. And no one could stop me now, no one could prevent me from doing this. I couldn't stop myself either. I'd have her by my side forever now, all I had to do was… This.

The darkness of the night, the brightness of the moon, the branches in the light and my future path to doom. I was fully aware of all of it and absolutely ready. The moonlight reflected on the metal of my weapon, as I cut through to end this, end this all. Then I'd have her for my own, then I'd have her by my side, then I'd finally have her to be mine.

Mine for all eternity.

**So, this was it, this was the story Mine. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you liked it. Leave a review, after all it _is_ the final chapter and I'd highly appreciate it, or just tell me what you found of it in a PM/mail. All I really hope is that you enjoyed reading it.**

**Signed,**

**Xannijn**


End file.
